


Sugar and Spice

by Momodesuu



Series: Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakery AU, Beta Read, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Current Jesse McCree, Genji is a Little Shit, Hanzo is 25, Jesse has a big dick, Jesse is 30, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PTSD, Piercings, Scion Hanzo, Top Jesse McCree, War Vet McCree, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momodesuu/pseuds/Momodesuu
Summary: After fleeing Japan with his brother, Hanzo does the one thing Genji has always wanted: he opens up a Bakery.





	1. Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind:  
> I do not know how to bake or anything of the sort, this is purely Porn with Plot.  
> Ages are very different here then in the canon universe.

Hanzo Shimada is not a stupid man. He prides himself on being smart. With a degree in business under his belt, he likes to think his life is going in the right direction.

“Another order of cream puffs!” Genji yells back into the kitchen. 

Hanzo is a businessman. He’s trained his whole life to take over his family's business. It’s what his father wanted, sending him to a pristine college in the states to get the education he deserved. 

But as Hanzo loads the next batch of cream puffs into the oven, he questions all of his life’s decisions. He takes a moment to step back and look at what’s in front of him. 

The small kitchen is well stocked with all the newest cooking equipment. He has three large ovens, a rotating oven, and two stoves. There’s a giant wooden table that stretches almost the entire length of the room that’s currently being occupied by two other pastry chefs. 

Lucio and Hana had been godsends really. Two interns looking for a place to practice their skills and Hanzo had desperately needed help. Six months ago when the cafe opened, he never thought it would be this popular. There were literally hundreds of cafe’s in New York and yet here Hanzo was. Covered in flour and smelling strangely sweet. 

“Boss?” Lucio places a hand on his shoulder. “If you need a break, I can finish this order.” 

Hanzo can feel a vein in his neck pulse and he knows a headache is on it’s way. “You’re sure?” Hanzo knows Lucio’s skills, knows he can handle a dozen cream puffs. 

Lucio nods and that’s all he needs before he’s heading into his office. He settles down in the plush chair and sags into it. Maybe he needed more hands. He could afford to hire another baker and another barista for the front. 

He hauls his chair up to his desk and turns on his computer. He goes over his spreadsheets and checks the order list. They’ve made almost double the expected amount and with Genji’s crazy new recipes every week, they just keep drawing in more attention. He looks over the numbers and without delay, opens up indeed.com to post two job listings. 

Hanzo needed more help. Hana and Lucio stayed later than needed, especially with their classes in the mornings. He sighs as he finishes the listings and turns off his computer. 

Time to get back to baking.

-

Jesse McCree has been out of a job for approximately three weeks. “If you didn’t smoke those awful cigars, you wouldn’t need money.” Amelie says to him as she fishes around for a twenty in her wallet. 

He grabs the end of the cigar and puts it out on his metal hand, “Sorry. Keep forgettin’.” 

Now, Jesse doesn’t believe in fate or destiny. His life has been a hard one, filled with more downs than ups. So he lives life day by day. Ever since his return from the army, he’s been struggling for work. He’s either underqualified for what he applies for, or he’s just too darn old. You’d think being the ripe ol’ age of thirty wouldn’t be that big of an issue, but apparently around here it was. 

Just as Amelie hands him that much needed twenty, both of their phones buzz. “Would you look at that,” Amelie says, lifting her overly expensive sunglasses, “there’s an opening for a barista downtown.” 

“You even need to work?” Jesse asks, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Amelie waves her hand, “Not entirely, but I know someone who’s been looking.” She raises a brow in Jesse’s direction and he snorts. 

“I ain’t bein’ no fucking  _ barista _ .” 

Amelie holds up a finger, “Oh my, you might want to look at this job offering after all.”

Jesse unlocks his phone and opens his email. Sure enough, there’s a new email from indeed letting him know a job fitting his criteria has opened up.   

 

**_Now Hiring_ **

**_Sugar and Spice. Cafe and Bakery_ **

**_In need of one experienced baker/pastry chef and one barista._ **

 

If Jesse’s cigar had been in his mouth, it might have fallen out. Thank god it wasn’t. He looks over the AD at least ten times, making sure he fits all the criteria this bakery is looking for. “Amelie this is way too good to be true.”

She just shrugs, “They did look in need of some help.”

Jesse looks up from his phone, “You been there?”

“I went to school with the owner.” Amelie acts casual, like this isn’t the biggest thing to drop into his lap since his deployment. 

Jesse stares at the AD again. “You don’t think I’m too old do ya?”

She snorts, “Jesse, darling, you’re only thirty.” The smile she puts on makes him feel just the slightest bit better. He’d been turned down before because all these new hip bakery shops wanted young fresh bakers. 

Jesse puts his cigar back in his mouth and gets to work on filling out the application. Maybe things were looking up. 

-

Genji thinks it’s a mistake that he’s organized all ten interviews on the busiest Saturday out of the year. Valentines Day. 

Hanzo assures him it’s not. 

He’s got eight bakers to interview, leaving just two barista’s for Genji to take care of. This wasn’t a mistake. Hanzo Shimada is not a stupid man and he knows exactly how these interviews are going to turn out. The best judge of character is to watch someone under pressure and that’s exactly what Hanzo does. 

They’ve got over a hundred orders to get through before the shop closes at seven and he’s actually thrilled. He’s given Lucio and Hana specific instructions to only work on the orders he’s given them for the day. 

“There’s the first guy,” Hana says, noticing a very young looking male in a suit enter the shop, “he’s gonna pop under the pressure.” She adds emphasis to  _ pop _ by blowing a large bubble and snapping it. 

Guy number one does infact pop under the pressure, fleeing the bakery half way through an order of madeline cookies. The rest of the day goes much the same. Each interviewee leaving as soon as a sudden rush comes. Hanzo isn’t deterred, if none of these applicants are able to handle it, he has a dozen more applications sitting on his desk. 

“M’ here for the interview?”

Hanzo looks up and over to the kitchen doors, seeing a very tall man in a red button down flannel shirt and wonders if he’s in the wrong place. “Name?” Hanzo asks, glancing at the clock. His next interview wasn’t due for another thirty minutes. 

“Jesse McCree, sir.” Hanzo scans his memory and remembers scheduling an interview with Jesse. Remembers the discreet talk on the phone they had and especially remembers that very heavy southern drawl. 

“You’re early.”

Jesse rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “Yeah, been sittin’ out in the cafe and saw ya’ll were pretty busy, thought maybe you’d like a hand.”

Hana’s large pop of gum does not go unnoticed as all eyes turn to Jesse. “Grab an apron from over there,” Hanzo tilts his head to the cupboard where they keep the supplies, “and wash up.” 

Jesse does as instructed, moving to Hanzo’s side when he’s finished. Hanzo glances at his prosthetic and opens his mouth, but Jesse beats him to it. “Don’ worry about this. It’s water resistant, stick resistant, you name it. Won’t be gettin’ no batter or dough in it.” 

Hanzo nods and points his head toward the large blackboard in back. “That’s all of our orders for today. I’m currently working on the red velvet valentines day cookies.”

Jesse seems to take a second to look over the board, a hand moving to his chin. “Mind if I start the tiramisu?” 

Hanzo looks the man over for just a second and recalls his application. A degree in culinary, recommendations from various bakers and pastry chefs and even a purple heart under his belt. Hanzo assumes the heart is for his arm and puts that bit of information aside. He usually saves the more complex orders to himself, but thinks this could be a good chance to test Jesse skills. 

“Go right ahead.” 

Each interview is only supposed to last an hour. The rest of the applications come and go and Hanzo completely forgets Jesse is even still there until after Lucio and Hana have left for the night. He glances at the clock, sees it’s 6:30 and takes a second to try and remember if he forgot to do an order. He’s never out of here on time. 

He glances back at the chalkboard and his eyes go wide. Hanzo makes everyone mark their names next to orders they’ve fulfilled and obviously Jesse picked up on this. Half of the orders Hanzo had left for himself and the other applicants were all signed  _ Jesse _ . The other half  _ Hanzo. _

Jesse had picked up the entire other half of Hanzo’s workload. Considering none of the applicants managed to finish an order, that was saying a lot. 

He hears a low whistle next to him and Hanzo glances up at Jesse. “Thought I might be a lil’ rusty since I haven’ baked in awhile, but I think I did okay.”

Jesse looks down and smiles at him and something in Hanzo’s heart tightens. “I think you did more than okay.” Genji says as he moves into the back. “No one can keep up with Hanzo.”

“That is not true,” Hanzo says with a snort and moves to start cleaning the kitchen. 

“Already did all o’ that.” Jesse says as Hanzo goes to grab a rag. He turns and sees that all of the dishes have been finished and put away, the table wiped clean, and cakes for tomorrow put in the cooler. 

It’s Genji who whistles now. “ _ Damn _ . You come down from heaven or something?”

Jesse laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck. “Nah, just really like baking. Cooking in general really.”

“You able to work full time?” Hanzo questions and Jesse’s head snaps over to him, an over eager smile on his face. 

“Of course! You tell me when to be here and I’ll be here.” 

Hanzo can’t help but smile at how happy he’s just made this man and holds out his hand. “Well Jesse, welcome to Sugar and Spice.”


	2. Snow Flurries

Sugar and Spice is closed on Sunday’s, which honestly upsets Jesse. It’s not that he needed money _that_ badly, honestly, he just wanted to work again. He’d been picking up one shitty retail job after another and this was the opportunity he’d been waiting for.

He spends most of Sunday on the couch, holding a pillow and taking it all in. He looks around his apartment, happy he won’t have to move out. Jesse wasn’t expecting a full time position, the job listing had said part time. When Hanzo asked him if he could work full time, he almost died on the spot.

Making money doing what he loved? That was a dream he never thought would come true.

His phone buzzes against his glass coffee table and he has half of mind to not answer it, but decides that’s a bad idea. Hanzo is supposed to email him his schedule.

**From: Amelie**

Lets go get drinks to celebrate your employment.

Jesse ponders the thought for a moment.

**To: Amelie**

Alright, where at?

Amelie texts him the address to a bar uptown and Jesse curses at the fact that he’ll have to call a taxi. He doesn’t drive and the bus is just a gray area he’d rather not entertain right now.

He puts on his favorite red flannel, black jeans and boots. When he gets downstairs, he’s not expecting the sudden snow storm that has blanketed the area.

**To: Amelie**

You want me to go out in this crap!?

Nope, count me out.

He doesn’t wait for a reply and just sticks his phone back into his coat pocket. He sits at the front entrance for just a moment, watching the snowfall. There’s a memory here, he’s sure of it, but he puts it to the back of his mind.

Just as he’s about to leave, he watches a very small figure approach the door with numerous boxes in their hands. He hurries to open the door for them.

“Thank you,” the man says and sighs, setting the boxes down on a nearby lobby bench so he can brush the snow off.

Jesse tips his hat, “No problem.” He looks at the man, watches him shake his coat off. “Hanzo?”

Hanzo turns around, eyes wide as he realizes just who opened the door for him. “Jesse? You live here?”

Jesse tries not to take that comment to heart and adds, “Sure do. What floor you on?”

“28th.” Hanzo says, attempting to pick up the boxes _and_ his briefcase.

Jesse chuckles, “Would ya like some help?”

Hanzo seems to ponder this for only a moment and nods. “It would be appreciated, thank you.”

Jesse carries most of the boxes, being careful as Hanzo advices him it’s cakes and sweets. “Genji’s new recipes for the week. I’m to taste test them.” Hanzo says with a sigh when they enter the elevator. “I swear, sometimes he gives me more to do on my _one_ day off than is necessary.”

“You only get one day off?” Jesse questions.

Hanzo nods, “Of course. I’m the owner of the business. Genji just manages the front. I do all of the paperwork.”

“Sounds like you need a break.” Hanzo laughs at that and sighs.

“A break would be nice, yes.”

It’s quiet until they exit the elevator and Hanzo leads Jesse to his apartment. It’s one of the suites, slightly nicer than Jesse’s. Definitely more spacious.

The kitchen is larger, looks custom built. Along with a spacious living room connected to a balcony. He takes a moment to look at it, noticing the near perfect view of the stars Hanzo has. Jesse thinks it has too many windows, but who would be able to see Hanzo all the way up here? No one, unless they _really_ wanted to.

Hanzo’s entire apartment, save for the bedroom and bathroom is an open space; and Jesse is literally dying with how nice it looks. His apartment isn’t cheap, but it’s definitely not _Hanzo Shimada_ quality.

“You can just set those on the counter.” Hanzo says, waving toward the white marble island.

Jesse lingers for a moment after he sets them down, not sure if he’s supposed to just leave or wait for further instruction. “M’ gonna go.” Jesse says, pointing his thumb at the door.

Hanzo stops him before he gets to the door, “Would you uhm,” Jesse notices the way he rubs the back of his neck, “like to stay and taste these with me? You’ll be starting tomorrow and it might be nice to see what you’re up against.”

Jesse laughs, “You make it seem like he makes monstrous food.”

Hanzo gives him a look that says, _That’s exactly what Genji does._

Jesse moves to the door, kicks off his boots and hangs his coat. When he turns, he tries to hide the way his breath hitches. He watches Hanzo remove his coat, revealing a very expensive looking shirt and vest that is rippling with just how muscular Hanzo is. He catches a glimpse of a tattoo that snakes into his right sleeve and wonders if he’ll ever get to see the rest.

“Something the matter?” Hanzo asks with a smirk on his face.

A blush creeps up Jesse’s face. “Naw. You just don’t look like a baker.”

Hanzo laughs, “I’m a business man first Jesse. Sunday is the only day I get to wear a suit into work.”

Jesse resists the urge to whistle when Hanzo turns his back to him. _Do not hit on your boss before you’ve even started working Jesse._

“Would you prefer wine or beer?” Hanzo asks, reaching up to take two glasses out of the cupboard.

“Wine is fine. Especially with sweets.”

Hanzo chuckles, “Wise man.”

Hanzo pours them both a red wine that Jesse is afraid to ask how much it costs. He also opens the first box to reveal a very _green_ cake. “Matcha,” Hanzo says, cutting them each a piece, “Genji is crazy about this stuff.”

The first bite sends a literal shiver down his spine. “Tastes just like green tea. How on earth did he do that?”

Hanzo laughs, “Genji just comes up with the ideas, I do the baking.”

“Okay,” Jesse clears his throat, “How on earth did _you_ do that?”

“I’m guessing you like it.” Hanzo is leaning up against the counter while Jesse sits in one of the bar stools. After he nods Hanzo adds, “Well tomorrow you’ll learn how to make it. Considering everything else in these boxes is Matcha flavored.”

Hanzo doesn’t lie. There’s cookies, cakes, tarts, varieties of literally everything. What Jesse dubs to be the best is the Matcha cake roll. “The green tea flavor goes really well with this cream.” He says, taking another thoughtful bite of the cake roll.

Hanzo hums and pulls out his phone, “So. Matcha cake roll and matcha cookies were the winners. I’m sure Genji will be happy with that.”

“He always do stuff like this?” Jesse asks before taking another sip of the wine. He’s not sure how many glasses he’s had now, a nice buzz warming his body.

“Every week we have something new. It’s the shops special.”

Jesse has lived exactly two blocks from Sugar and Spice, and curses himself for never going inside.

-

Hanzo stares at Jesse as he takes another Matcha cookie from the box. He’s not going to lie and say he hasn’t enjoyed the last hour and a half that Jesse has been in his apartment. It’s nice, to have someone here to talk to. Since Genji moved out, Hanzo’s been rather alone.

He had friends, his phone buzzing with messages from Amelie. More than likely asking why he turned down her offer to go out for drinks. For all the man Hanzo was, he wasn't a people person. Or rather, he didn’t like crowds. It might have been the two years of law school his father forced him to attend before he took matters into his own hands.

But here he is, feeling free, and enjoying the company of another. He realizes everything he knows about Jesse McCree is what was on his application. He ponders asking him to stay for dinner. _Would that be too much? You barely know him. He’s your employee._

“Ah, before I forget,” Jesse says after finishing his glass of wine, “bout my schedule.”

A blush forms around Hanzo’s neck. He’d forgotten. “I… I may have forgotten.”

Jesse just laughs. “Good thing I ran into ya then huh?”

Hanzo smiles and nods, “Give me a moment to type and print that up for you.”

Hanzo walks into his office and sighs as he sinks into his chair. Hana and Lucio practically set their own schedules since they were interns. They came in after morning classes, and if they had night classes, they worked the morning. Now he had to actually schedule someone besides himself. Hanzo himself showed up at the shop at eight-thirty in the morning to get prep done.

The shop didn’t open until 10am and closed at 7pm. He figured he could schedule Jesse to work Monday through Wednesday, Thursday off, work the weekend and Sunday off.

As he returned to the living room, schedule in hand, Jesse wasn’t at the table. He’s standing in the living room, staring out at the city below. His hands are in his pockets, a slight slouch in his posture. Hanzo watches a sigh leave his lips as his head tilts, his eyes focusing on something particularly interesting.

“Jesse,” Hanzo calls as he approaches, “your schedule.”

Jesse turns to him and smiles, taking the form. “This is mighty fine. Thanks again for the opportunity.”

“Not a problem Jesse. Your skills showed themselves yesterday.” He glances out at what Jesse was looking at. “You like the view?”

Jesse shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, “It’s nice.”

Hanzo is on the verge of deciding whether to ask him to stay for dinner or politely ask him to leave when a bout of lightning and thunder booms across the sky. Hanzo catches the way Jesse’s body goes stiff, how his hands ball up into fists at his sides.

“Jesse?” Hanzo calls him quietly, noticing the vein that’s pulsing in Jesse’s neck.

Hanzo purses his lips and moves his hand to Jesse’s shoulder. He places it there gently. “Jesse.” He calls again and manages to get Jesse to look at him.

Jesse lets out a nervous laugh. “Oh, shit, sorry.” He moves to rub the back of his head again, a nervous habit Hanzo notices.

Hanzo looks at Jesse’s arm, at the metal it’s made out of and than back at Jesse. There’s a slight panic in his eyes that he’s trying to push down and Hanzo is sure it’s breaking his heart. “Would you like to join me for dinner?”

He watches the panic and anxiety drain out of Jesse and he smiles. “You sure? I don’ wanna intrude.”

“Nonsense,” Hanzo says, moving toward the kitchen, “I always cook too much anyway.”

-

Hanzo cooks them stir fry and it’s Jesse’s first time having something made so _traditionally_. Jesse silently curses Hanzo for the way he loosens his tie and unbuttons the top bottom of his shirt. It should be a sin, Jesse thinks, to look so devilishly good while cooking.

A boom of thunder tenses his muscles, but only for a moment, as he realizes he’s not alone. The smell of food and good wine around him eases his mind. He’s itchin for a cigar but isn’t sure if it’s appropriate. He decides not to ask.

They talk about casual things, mostly about where they studied. Hanzo doesn’t talk about himself much, just minute details. Jesse doesn’t press him on any of the subjects. Hanzo doesn’t ask about the thunder. They finish the night with one last glass of wine and a goodnight.

Jesse’s sure he’s falling in love.


	3. Matcha Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that I could get away with doing a chapter a day :)

Hanzo arrives at the shop Monday morning at eight in the morning. He’s early, but he wanted to check over the systems to make sure Jesse wouldn’t have any issues clocking in.

After half an hour of fighting with the machine to register Jesse McCree as an employee of Sugar and Spice, he gets to work preparing the display case sweets. Each one is made fresh daily, leftovers either go home with Hana, Genji or Hanzo himself. Hana is crazy for the eclairs and manages to sneak at least two during her shift. Hanzo pretends to not catch her. 

At nine, Genji shows up to prepare the cafe side of things. He brews coffee, fills the sugar jar and makes sure there is plenty of creamer available. Hanzo leaves the entire front of the store for Genji to manage. He schedules the baristas, Lena and the new addition Mei. The part time barista Angela, only works on weekends. 

Jesse shows up at 9:15, as requested by Hanzo so they could work on the matcha cake roll and cookies. “You know I was thinkin’,” Jesse says as he slips on the apron Hanzo provides for him, “about that matcha cake roll.”

Hanzo raises a brow, “Change your mind?”

Jesse shakes his head, “Nah, I was just thinkin’. What if we did a strawberry mousse filling for it?”

Hanzo ponders the thought and tries to imagine the flavors in his head. The green tea flavor could go really well with the strawberry mousse. “Let's make a test one,” Hanzo says, glancing at the clock, “you make the mousse and I’ll make the cake.”

Half an hour later, the first cake is done and Jesse and Hanzo crowd around it. Hanzo is a little skeptical, but cuts them off both a piece. “Oh my goodness,” Jesse says around a mouthful of cake, “tell me I did good. Because I did good.”

Hanzo laughs, “Yes Jesse, you did good. We’ll go with the strawberry mousse.” 

The Matcha cake roll is a success and they sell out within an hour. Hanzo decides it needs to be on the regular menu and makes a note to tell Genji. The Matcha cookies sell well enough, but the cake is what Hanzo hears everyone boasting about. He’s sure his Yelp! Score just went up. 

Genji has a smug grin on his face when he pokes his head into the kitchen during break. “See! I come up with good ideas.”

“Actually, Jesse suggested the strawberry mousse.”

Genji’s eyes go wide, “And you agreed?”

Hanzo notices the way Jesse stills from where he’s positioned across the table. “You act like that’s weird.”

Genji waves his hands in the air, “It  _ is _ weird.”

“It’s not that odd, Genji, that I took another’s opinion into consideration.” 

Genji huffs, “You don’t take  _ my _ considerations.”

Hanzo snorts, “Let me know when you make a good one.”

Genji huffs and makes an annoyed sound. Hana laughs as she walks by him. “Need some ice for that burn.” 

Hanzo notices the way Jesse chuckles and goes back to kneading at the dough. He does owe the success of the cake roll to Jesse and that last minute suggestion. Maybe he should make one for him, since he liked it so much. 

A blush form’s on Hanzo’s ears at what he’s thinking. He will  _ not _ make sweets for the employee he  _ just _ hired. Hanzo has to keep this professional. He’s a businessman after all, and that always comes first. 

-

Jesse sighs and leans back against the counter, staring at his flour covered hands. He’s tired and his feet hurt, but damn, it’s worth it. The staff at Sugar and Spice are bubbly, friendly people. Jesse is actually surprised with how Hanzo acts around Hana and Lucio. But they do get the job done, whether they’re laughing while they do it or not. 

He glances at the clock, see’s it's almost closing time and decides he should clean up the dishes. Lucio did most of them before he left, offering to stay longer but Hanzo turned him down. “Go get some proper sleep,” he had said, “and make sure to ace that final.” 

On the outside, Hanzo Shimada seemed like an untouchable man. If Jesse had passed him on the street, he might not have looked twice. Seeing the nice way he dresses and the air of superiority he holds about himself, it probably put people off. But in the kitchen, Jesse had seen a completely different man. 

Hanzo had laughed and joked with everyone. Only putting on a serious face when it got a touch too busy. And that was okay, it put everyone else into a serious mood and they all got things done. 

Once he’s done with the dishes, Jesse moves on to the table. There’s flour, sugar and god knows what other sweet stuff on it. He pulls out a bucket of soapy water and gets to work. It cleans easy, doesn’t take him too long. 

“I’m heading out for the night,” Genji pokes his head into the kitchen, “Goodnight Jesse!”

“Night Genji.”

Jesse takes off his apron and hangs it with the others before slipping his jacket on. He turns the lights off in the kitchen and looks around for Hanzo’s office. He sees a light coming from a narrow hallway and follows it. 

He knocks gently on the door, “Hanzo?”

“Come in.”

Jesse opens the door and stands awkwardly in the doorway. Hanzo’s sitting at his desk, fingers pressed to his temple as he attempts to rub away a headache. “M’ headin’ home for the night.” Jesse says. 

Hanzo looks up at him, “Are you clocked out?” Jesse nods. “Care to join me for a drink?”

Jesse is about to say no when Hanzo pulls out a very expensive looking bottle of Whiskey. Who can say no to that? “Of course.” 

He moves into the room and takes a seat at one of the two chairs Hanzo has sitting in front of his desk. Hanzo pulls two glasses out of thin air and pours Jesse a cup. “Ice?” Hanzo asks. Jesse shakes his head. 

The whiskey goes down smooth and Jesse is already itching to get another taste. He notices the way Hanzo’s eyes refocus on his computer screen, narrowing in on some sort of information. Hanzo looks tired, worn out and in desperate need of a day off. 

Jesse stares down at his glass, “So,” he begins, twirling the cup in his hand, “I have this friend.” Hanzo looks at him and raises a curious brow. “He likes to over work himself for no good reason.” 

Hanzo frowns. “Maybe your friend enjoys work?”

Jesse takes another drink. “Yeah, I thought that to. But ya see, he don’t look happy at the end of the day.” He places his empty glass on the desk. “He overworks himself and won’t ask for help.” 

Hanzo turns his eyes away from Jesse, taking a long sip of his whiskey. “Maybe he does not need help.”

“M’ sure that’s what he thinks to,” Jesse fiddles with the hem of his jacket, “but he’s gonna run out of steam at some point.” 

Hanzo rubs at his temple again before knocking back the rest of his glass. Jesse see’s the conversation isn’t going anywhere and makes to leave. “I’ll see ya tomorrow boss.”

He makes it to the door before Hanzo stands. “Let me walk you out.”

Jesse shakes his head, “That’s not necessary.” 

When Jesse sees Hanzo isn’t going to take no for an answer, he steps to the side to let Hanzo pass. It’s an awkward walk to the back door, where they both stand there awkwardly until Jesse turns to look at him. 

He watches the shine in Hanzo’s eyes as he looks over the kitchen. Jesse watches the way his features relax, like he’s just realized he doesn’t have to do it himself. He pictures Hanzo here alone, doing it all himself. “Can I make a suggestion boss?”

Hanzo turns and looks up at him, “Of course.”

Jesse rubs the back of his head. “I think this whole thing’d be easier if ya had Hana and Lucio clean their utensils before they left. Even went a step further and had them clean the end of the table that they use.” When Hanzo doesn’t say anything, Jesse adds. “You afraid to let people help?”

Hanzo’s eyes harden at that and he leans back against the table. “I let people help me Jesse.”

“Than why ya here after hours? When’s the last time you had a day off?” Jesse watches Hanzo rub his temple and cross an arm over his chest. 

Like this, Jesse wants to reach out and touch him. Jesse McCree was a stupid man. He’d always been one. His Ma called him one, his sergeant called him one and his best friend called him one. He thought he’d always been a smart man, didn’t believe anything they’d said. 

He reaches out, places a hand next to Hanzo and boxes him against the table. Hanzo sucks in a breath as Jesse moves closer, parting his lips ever so slightly. Jesse reaches his other hand up, means to cup the man's cheek, but he stills. 

_ Yer being stupid Jess. _

He reaches behind Hanzo and grabs a random item. “Forgot my keys.” And then he’s out the door and into the cold February air. 

Jesse was a very stupid man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a Matcha cake roll before. The closest thing is Matcha Poki...


	4. Red Velvet

Hanzo doesn’t like to dwell on things. When a problem arises, he attacks it swiftly and with grace. He doesn’t let it fester and grow into something worse than it is. 

Jesse is a problem. 

A problem he doesn’t know how to handle. 

He stares at the ceiling thinking of that night in the bakery.  _ Was he going to kiss me? _ Hanzo dismisses the thought immediately.  _ Of course not. _ He thinks Jesse is just nice. Jesse is noticing how much time Hanzo spends at work, which is everyday. 

_ When’s the last time you had a day off? _ Hanzo tries to think of one and realizes there isn’t one. He sighs and rubs at his temples. Maybe he  _ did _ need a day off. Jesse wasn’t wrong, he was going to run out of steam. 

They both have Sunday off, maybe it would be a good opportunity to ask him out. But not in a date way, Hanzo Shimada does not date. Ask him out for drinks, thank him for all he’s doing. Which is a lot. Jesse comes in early when he’s needed and always cleans all of his utensils. His suggestion to have the interns clean up after themselves cuts the clean time in half. He honestly feels stupid for not thinking of it himself. 

Hanzo opens his phone to text Jesse when a message pops up. 

**From: Unknown Sender**

**[Image attached]**

Hanzo clicks the image and waits for it to load and than frowns. It’s an image of his shop, well past closing hours with a light on. 

Another  _ ping. _

**From: Unknown Sender**

One of your employees went inside and was followed. 

**[Video attached]**

The video looks like Jesse, sneaking into the back of the building with a key. Hanzo’s not exactly sure where he got a key, but he has one and he’s sneaking into his building. The end of the video shows a masked man, pressed against the back alley. The street light there  _ would _ have shown more, but it was broken. 

Hanzo sighs and throws on his jacket and shoes. The bakery isn’t far, but he takes the car anyway. There’s a light snow and Hanzo will be damned if he’s going to walk in it. 

He turns the lights off before he pulls up next to the back alley. He reaches into the glove box and pulls out his tanto. When he slinks to the back of the alley, he sees the masked figure before the figure see’s him. In the low light provided by the light above the back door, he sees the Shimada family crest on the man's coat. 

Hanzo frowns as he approaches. “Still after me I see.” 

The man looks confused, like Hanzo isn’t supposed to be here.  _ Did he think I was Jesse?  _ The man speaks in Japanese. “Did you think it would easy to escape the family?”

Hanzo chuckles, “Tell me, assassin.” He draws his blade. “What happens when they send an assassin to kill an assassin?”

-

Jesse feels dumb, really dumb. He’s sure Hanzo wouldn’t mind if he just showed up and told him he’d accidentally stolen a  _ spoon _ . He could have brought it into work the next day like a normal person and said he’d grabbed it by mistake. But no.

He had to dwell on it for four days and finally had the nerve on Friday to ask Genji for a spare key. When he explained the situation, Genji had laughed at him. He could have just given the spoon to Genji. Save himself the embarrassment of giving it to Hanzo.

But now he was stuck between sneaking glances at Hanzo and ignoring the man entirely. He wasn’t about to tell him he’d grabbed a spoon as an excuse to  _ not _ kiss him. 

When the door suddenly opens behind him, he panics and grabs the nearest object to defend himself with. What he’s not expecting when the door closes, is Hanzo. 

He sneers something in Japanese and pulls out his phone. Jesse notices the blade in his right hand, along with the blood that clings to it. “Uhm.”

Hanzo whips around, eyes going wide when he sees Jesse. “Oh.” Like this, Jesse can see the smear of blood that’s on his cheek and runs down his neck. 

“Fuck, are you okay?” He puts the mallet down and reaches out for Hanzo. 

Hanzo holds his hand out, phone buzzing. “It is not my blood.” 

Jesse slumps back, “You act like that’s suppose’ to make me feel better.”

Hanzo looks at his phone and sighs. All too quickly is he turning that blazing gaze at Jesse. “What are you doing here?” 

Jesse’s face lights up.  _ Fuck. _ “I was uhm,” he looks around the room, looks for an excuse, but just ends up sighing. “I was returning a spoon.” 

Hanzo raises a brow at him. “A  _ spoon _ ?”

“Yeah. The other night, I uhm…”

Hanzo chuckles, “Your keys. I understand now. Who gave you a key?”

Jesse blushes, “I asked Genji to help me out.”

He watches Hanzo sigh and lean back against the door. “You could have just brought it during the day.” 

“Yeah, well I didn’ want ya’ll to think I was stealin’ or nothin’.” Jesse’s fingers play with the hem of his jacket and he looks at the floor. “Now wait a minute,” he casts Hanzo a questioning gaze, “that’s the least of the problem here right now. Who’s blood is that?”

Hanzo takes a moment to look at himself and uses a gloved hand to wipe away the blood on his cheek. All it does is smear it and Jesse’s not sure if he’s supposed to be scared or turned on.

He’s turned on.

“There was a man outside waiting for you to come out.” Hanzo glances at him than and Jesse swallows hard. A man covered in blood should  _ not _ look that good. “I can explain everything better to you if you come with me to my place.” 

Jesse crosses his arms over his chest. “Why would anyone want to kill me?” He ponders that thought for a moment, wonders if anyone  _ would _ want to kill him. 

“They wouldn’t. That man was here for me and thought you were me.” Jesse can’t help the laugh he lets out. He and Hanzo look nothing alike. “I am not sure whether or not there are more. So I would like you to accompany me home and stay with me tonight.”

Jesse stutters, “Stay with you?”

Hanzo just nods and Jesse realizes he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. “I have a spare room. There is no need to worry. I would just like to assure your wellbeing.” 

Jesse sighs and leans against the table. “I didn’t get this arm for nothing darlin’. I can protect myself.”

Hanzo’s eyes flick to the mallet and Jesse’s face turns bright red. “I’m sure you could.”

Jesse throws his hands in the air. “Now that just ain’t fair! If I had my gun here it’d be a different story!” 

“Just give me some piece of mind for tonight.” Hanzo reaches for the door and holds it open for Jesse. “Please.”

Jesse sighs and grumbles as he steps outside into the cold air. The snow is splotched with red, a body nowhere to be found. He doesn’t ask about it because he doesn’t want to know. 

-

When they make it back to Hanzo’s apartment, it’s 11. Hanzo calls Genji, tells him the shop is going to be closed tomorrow. He sends a message to Hana and Lucio, telling them to come in on Monday. 

He plops down on his couch and sighs. He’s finally getting a day off and it’s because someone tried to kill him. The irony. 

Jesse lingers near the door, fiddling with his jacket. “Make yourself at home Jesse. I’m going to order out, do you like thai?”

He does what he’s told and removes his jacket and shoes. Jesse decides to take a seat at the other end of the couch, a good couch cushion away from Hanzo. “They deliver this late?” 

Hanzo nods, “I know a place that does.” 

Jesse agrees on thai and Hanzo places the order. Twenty minutes later they’re both on the couch with white cartons in their hands. Hanzo finds himself glancing at Jesse as he eats. He’s meticulous, looks like he savors every bite. He wonders if Jesse cooks the same way. 

“So, about someone tryin’ to kill ya.” Jesse says after he finishes his food. 

Hanzo sighs and loosens his tie. “It is a long story to tell.”

Jesse shrugs, “Seein’ as you have tomorrow off, I think we got time.”

He sighs again and lays his hands in his lap. “When I finished high school, my father sent me here to attend college. He wanted me to be a lawyer, but I went against his wishes and instead pursued a degree in business and one in culinary.”

Hanzo pauses, closes his eyes. “When I returned home to Japan, my father passed away. I should have been sad, and I was, but maybe not as sad as someone…  _ normal. _ You see, my father controlled my life. Every aspect of it was woven out of a fabric he picked. Genji tried to tell me but I didn’t listen to him.” 

He looks over at Jesse, sees the frown on his face. “My father was Yakuza and I am not proud to say I have done very  _ questionable _ things in my life. That man tonight did not stand a chance. When my father passed, the elders of our clan wanted me to take over for him. They also wanted me to kill my brother.”

Jesse cuts in than, “They wanted you to kill Genji!?”

Hanzo nods, “Genji was a free spirit. He wanted nothing to do with the family. He saw the corruption far sooner than I did.” Hanzo looks down at the floor. “I am not happy to say that I did entertain the idea of killing Genji. I am only happy that I came to my senses before I did anything I would regret.”

“So you what, fled here and opened a shop?”

“Exactly that. We left the clan. My father had left all of our assets in my name you see. The elders could not touch the money. We moved here, I entertained Genji’s idea of opening a bakery and here we are. This was not the first assassin sent to kill me and it will most likely not be the last.” 

Jesse slumps back in his seat and Hanzo watches him. “Well than. That explains a lot.”

“What?”

Jesse shrugs, “Explains why you don’t like people helpin’ ya. You never had help before.” Jesse looks at him. “I imagine you were lonely, doin’ whatever your Pa wanted. When was the last time you did something for yourself?” 

“The business-.”

“Naw, that was for Genji. You got a business degree, sure, but you just told me you only runnin’ the cafe because of Genji.” 

Hanzo slumps back in his seat and wonders.  _ When was the last time I indulged myself? _


	5. Devil's Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made today a double update because most of you have probably already seen this chapter. I uploaded it last month as a sort of test to see if anyone was interested, and man, the response was insane. A few things were changed from the original, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

Jesse McCree is completely frozen when Hanzo slides into his lap. His hands are stilled at his sides, not sure if he’s supposed to touch him. He goes to open his mouth, but realizes he has nothing to say. What does he say?  _ Howdy. Watcha doin’ there? _ He mentally slaps himself. 

Hanzo is suddenly all over him, hands sliding around Jesse’s neck. He sucks in a breath, still not sure what to do with his hands. He decides to fist them into the couch to be safe. Hanzo leans forward and captures his lips. 

A shiver rolls down Jesse’s spine at the contact. Hanzo’s fingers curl into his hair and he holds Jesse there as he takes what he wants. Jesse grunts below him and moves his hands to Hanzo’s hips. “Show me what it means to indulge Jesse.” 

If that sentence didn’t just go straight to Jesse’s cock, than his pants suddenly shrunk a size. He looks up at Hanzo, winds a hand in his hair and pulls him closer. Hanzo comes easy, lips parting for Jesse. Hanzo tastes sinful, all sugar and Jesse is dying for more. He explores Hanzo’s mouth, pleased when he pulls a moan from his lips. 

He rolls his hips forward experimentally, happy when Hanzo’s bulge presses down against his own. It takes everything in him to tear his mouth away from Hanzo’s, but he can’t give those pretty lips  _ all _ of his attention. 

Jesse tilts Hanzo’s head to the side and mouths at his neck. Hanzo lets out a gasp and Jesse watches him bite his lip. He chuckles something low and peppers kisses down Hanzo’s neck. “You sure about this?” He asks before he moves further. 

“I do not do anything unless I am sure.” 

Jesse chuckles at that and leans back into the couch. There’s a blush creeping up Hanzo’s neck that settles on his ears. He looks flustered, lips plush and kiss swollen, pupils blown wide. Jesse isn’t sure he’s ever had a finer man before him. 

He runs his hands up Hanzo’s vest, careful with the buttons. This suit looks expensive and he’s sure Hanzo would kill him if he ruined it. He pulls it away from Hanzo’s shirt and sets it on the couch next to them. Than he gets to work on the shirt buttons, suppressing a groan when he pulls the shirt open. 

“Darlin’.” Jesse says, raising his hands to thumb over Hanzo’s pierced nipples. “Yer gonna kill me.”

Hanzo snorts, “If it is that easy, than you definitely-.” He’s cut short, words tapering off into a moan as Jesse places his mouth over a nipple. 

Jesse gives a hum of approval as he flicks his tongue over a nipple. It tastes like metal, a little like blood, and Jesse doesn’t find he minds it all that much. “Y’know,” he says, giving the nipple a playful bite, “I got a few piercings of my own.” He watches Hanzo’s chest heave as he takes in a breath, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

He moves his mouth to the nipple just under Hanzo's tattoo, taking the time to finger over the part he can see. Hanzo shivers above him, grinding down into Jesse. “Impatient.” 

“I do not like to- _ ah- _ be teased.” Jesse moves his hands down and grabs two handfuls of ass, pulling Hanzo closer into his lap.

He hums at the way Hanzo groans above him. “I think you like it plenty.” He runs his thumb over the button on Hanzo's slacks. “I bet I could tease those pretty nipples all day. Think you could come from it?” 

Hanzo shakes his head and Jesse chuckles. “I could get ya in bed all day and play with these,” he flicks a nipple, “tease you all I want. Would you like that?”Hanzo doesn't say anything but the sharp intake of breath is enough for Jesse. He pops the button on Hanzo's slacks and slides his cock out. 

It's leaking pre, the head red and drooling. It's not big, fits perfectly in Jesse's hand and he loves it. “Of course you'd have the prettiest cock.” 

“Jesse can you just-.” Hanzo sputters as Jesse thumbs the head, smearing pre all over the tip. 

Jesse chuckles. “Can I what sweetheart?” 

Hanzo doesn't answer him as he moves his mouth back to Hanzo's chest, laving at his nipples. He uses his free hand to grab at Hanzo's ass, fingers teasing his hole. As much as he'd like to fuck him, it's not an option at the moment. This is all for Hanzo. 

He starts off slow, stroking Hanzo gently, getting a feel for what he likes. He shudders when Jesse thumbs at the tip, likes when he smears the pre over the head. Jesse is getting the idea that even though Hanzo won't admit it, he likes to be dirty. 

Jesse brings his free hand up to Hanzo's lips, groaning when he sucks them into his mouth. He waits until their nice and slick before removing them, delighted in the little whine Hanzo let's out. He runs his fingers down the crack of Hanzo's ass, teases his rim before he sticks a finger in. 

Hanzo digs his fingers into Jesse's hair and hides his face in Jesse's shoulder. He feels hot pants of breath ghost over his neck and he shivers. No one in there right mind should be this sexy. But Hanzo Shimada is. 

He works him open enough to slip a second finger inside, timing the thrusts of his fingers with his hand. Hanzo is a mess above him. He babbles in broken english, moaning Japanese into Jesse's ear. Jesse nibbles at the part of skin he can reach, leaves bruises on Hanzo's shoulder. 

Jesse feels the way Hanzo clenches around his fingers and realizes he's close. He picks up the pace, fingers searching for that one sweet spot inside Hanzo. “Bet you'd look nice on my cock,” Jesse's voice is low and husky, “wanna guess how many piercings are on it?” 

Hanzo moans above him, head shaking. “I could always keep ya prepared. Bend you over that expensive desk and fuck ya right there.” Hanzo's shaking, body so close to climax. 

Jesse's fingers find the spot he's looking for and thrust right against it. A deep groan escapes Hanzo’s lips, body tensing as he comes all over Jesse's hand and shirt. “ _ Kuso _ .” Hanzo moans out, breathing heavy as he slumps against Jesse. “Just-fuck.” 

Jesse removes his fingers, hand still stroking Hanzo's softening cock. He rubs little circles into Hanzo's back and kisses at his neck. “Take it ya liked it.”

“That,” Hanzo says as he leans back, “is an understatement.” He smacks at Jesse's hand, becoming over sensitive. “Stop that.”

Jesse chuckles, “All demandin’ now that ya got what ya want.” Hanzo looks at him, eyes trailing down to Jesse's cock where it strains against his pants. “You don't gotta worry about me.” 

Hanzo snorts, “Nonsense.”

-

If Hanzo were to describe Jesse as a food, he'd be Devil's Food cake. He's a sin, rich in taste and touch.

Hanzo removes himself from Jesse's lap, wanting nothing more than to sink to his knees and get a taste of what's been teasing him. He watches Jesse's expression as he does so, hands moving to rest against Jesse's thighs. 

“Really darlin’, you don't have to.” There's hunger in Jesse's eyes as he stares down at him and Hanzo's dick twitches at the sight. 

He moves nimble fingers up Jesse's thighs and to his belt, noticing the atrocious buckle. He snorts as he runs his fingers over it, working it open and pulling it through the belt loops. His fingers work over Jesse's zipper and he gives a hum above him as Hanzo pulls it down. 

Jesse looks big beneath the clothing, but Hanzo didn't think he'd be  _ that _ big. When he finally gets Jesse's dick free of it's confines, he has to suck his bottom lip into his mouth to hold back a groan. It's big and heavy, drooping slightly under its own weight. Hanzo notices the Prince Albert piercing first, tucked slightly under the foreskin. Jesse's dick is drooling pre, the piercing slick when he runs his thumb over it. 

Jesse groans above him, lips slightly parted as Hanzo gets familiar with his cock. Hanzo has to lift it with his hand to see the rest. This time he does groan at the next set of piercings, a Jacob's ladder, five piercings running up Jesse's cock. He imagines each one sliding inside him and curses mentally. 

“Cat got your tongue sweetheart?” Jesse says with a low chuckle. Hanzo rolls his eyes and scoots forward, face directly against Jesse’s cock. He presses a kiss to the tip, pre coating his lips. When he licks it off, he makes sure to look Jesse in the eyes. “ _ Hot damn _ .” Jesse moves a hand into Hanzo’s hair. He doesn’t press him forward or ask for more, content in letting Hanzo take this at his pace. 

Hanzo wraps his lips around the tip, using his tongue to slide into the foreskin. He feels the piercing, gives it special attention when Jesse’s breath hitches. The hand in his hair tightens, but doesn’t move. He casts a glance up at Jesse as he takes in more, delighted in the sight before him. 

Jesse has a hand in his mouth, teeth biting on his fist. His face is flushed, pupils blown wide as he stares down at Hanzo. “Jesus fuck,” he breathes out. 

Hanzo hums around his cock and Jesse groans. He takes more into his mouth, feeling his lips stretch. He runs his tongue down the first two piercings in the ladder, feeling Jesse tense above him. “God you look so good,” Jesse groans, “lips stretching ‘round my cock like that.”  

Jesse moves a hand forward, thumb rubbing at the corner of Hanzo’s mouth. “You can take more can’t ya? Bet ya can.” Hanzo moans as Jesse gently presses at the back of his neck, forcing Hanzo to take more of his cock. “Yeah, just like that.” Jesse groans, fingers tangling in Hanzo’s hair. 

Hanzo moans, tongue and lips working over Jesse’s cock. He starts a steady rhythm, head bobbing between Jesse’s thighs. He moves a hand to pump what he can’t fit in his mouth, other hand moving to Jesse’s sack. It’s heavy and as hairy as the rest of him, but Hanzo doesn’t find he minds. He fondles them in his hand, Jesse’s breath hitching above him. 

Jesse bucks into his mouth and his cock hits the back of his throat, causing him to gag. “Fuck-I’m sorry.” Hanzo holds up a hand, pats Jesse’s thigh to encourage him to do it again. “Yer gonna be the real death of me darlin’.”

He bucks into Hanzo’s mouth again, all five barbells running across his tongue. Jesse slides down his throat, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the stretch. “ _ Oh fuck _ ,” Jesse groans out, hands fisting in Hanzo’s hair, “Yer throats bulging so nicely for me and that’s not even all of it.” 

Hanzo  _ whines _ when Jesse pulls back, only to thrust back into his throat. He works more of his cock inside each time, each piercing pressing right against Hanzo’s tongue. Spit seeps from the corners of Hanzo’s mouth, down his chin and into his beard. 

He’s never been so  _ used _ before and he loves it. His head is swimming, Jesse filling all of his senses. He opens himself up, relaxes completely against Jesse. He moves a hand up his chest to his throat, feeling the bulge. He whimpers and moans at the feeling of being so stretched. 

When Hanzo swallows down the spit that’s pooling in his mouth, Jesse loses it. He gives one final thrust and is coming down Hanzo’s throat. It’s warm, coats the back of his throat and Hanzo does his best to swallow it all.

Jesse pulls his dick away, thumb hooking into Hanzo’s mouth to hold it open. Come pools at the back of his throat and Hanzo waits to swallow. “Damn that’s a pretty sight.” He removes his thumb and Hanzo swallows the rest of it down, using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. 

Hanzo moves to his feet and Jesse’s hands grab his hips to pull him back down. He kisses him open mouthed, tongue delving into his mouth. He hums against Hanzo’s mouth, fingers rubbing circles into Hanzo’s hips. “How was that for indulging you darlin’?”

Hanzo snorts and stands, feet carrying him to the bedroom. He pauses before he gets to the door, looking back at Jesse. “The spare room is over there,” he points to a room down the hall, “or you could join me.”

He doesn’t catch Jesse’s expression, but he hears heavy footfalls behind him and feels warmth caress his back.


	6. Black Tie

Hanzo wakes from the best sleep he’s ever had. Jesse’s arm is over his chest, holding him close. Jesse feels warm behind him and Hanzo smiles. He’s not sure what last night was. He blames the lack of a day off for how selfishly he acted. Sleeping with strangers was not Hanzo’s fortay. 

But he didn’t regret it. Whatever  _ this _ was, Hanzo wanted it to continue. 

Jesse mumbles behind him, pulling Hanzo closer against him. He buries his face in Hanzo’s hair and hums, breathing in. “S’ a dream,” he mumbles, “don’t wake me.”

Hanzo laughs and rolls over, coming face to face with a very bleary eyed Jesse. “Good morning.” Hanzo hums. 

Jesse blinks, “Wasn’t a dream?” He sounds confused. 

“It was not a dream.” 

Jesse’s eyes shoot open, “Dear lord.” He scoots back, hands coming up defensively. “Boss, I didn’ mean to speak to ya that way,” his voice sounds groggy, “I was just in the moment and-.”

Hanzo laughs, “Jesse, I enjoyed it.”

He watches Jesse blink a few more times and then his features relax. “Oh.”  He scoots back toward Hanzo and pulls him back against his chest. “You mean that?” Hanzo nods. “Do you really want me to fuck ya over yer desk? Because baby, I will.”

Hanzo sputters, “You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .” He looks up at Jesse and Jesse just winks at him. Hanzo snorts and rolls away, moving to get out of bed. 

He turns his head to see Jesse staring at him, propped up on one arm. “Y’know,” he begins, “I liked last night, but I think we need to talk a bit before we move forward.” 

Hanzo nods and glances at the clock. “How does a date sound?” 

Jesse’s eyes light up, “Sounds perfect darlin’.”

“What are with these pet names?”

Jesse hums and comes up behind Hanzo, kisses his neck. “Y’don’t like em?” 

Hanzo groans as Jesse runs his tongue along his earlobe. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Jesse chuckles and releases him. “I’m gonna get dressed and head back to my place. What time you wanna pick me up?” 

Hanzo glances at the clock. “Seven?”

“Sounds good t’me.” Hanzo watches Jesse gather up his clothing and slowly slip it all back on. “I’ll see ya then.” Hanzo just nods, afraid he’ll tell Jesse not to go if he speaks. 

-

Hanzo sends Jesse a text around four, telling him the restaurant is rather  _ extravagant. _ He also informs him it’s suit and tie only. Jesse grumbles as he reads the text. 

He’s never been a suit and tie person. Only wore them on rare occasions, like when someone died. He opens up his closet, takes note of what's in it; numerous pairs of jeans and flannel shirts. 

Jesse lights a cigar and stares into his closet. His eyes flick over it’s contents, straying on the black box in the bottom before he tares them away with a sigh. He pulls out his phone and dials the number of the only person who could help. 

“Don’t tell me,” Amelie says with a laugh, “you already got fired.”

Jesse snorts, “Ye of little faith.”

“Oh Jesse, I have all the faith in the world for you.” He hears a clank, like she sat down a glass. “Now what is it you need?”

Jesse sighs, “You think I always need something?” There is a long pause and Jesse sighs again. “I’m goin’ on a date.”

Amelie gasps, “No! And with Hanzo!?”

“Why is this so surprisin’?” 

“Considering Hanzo hasn’t dated since college, this is a big deal Jesse.” He hears her rustle through papers. “I’m assuming you’re calling because he wants to take you out to somewhere expensive and you don’t have the clothes for it.”

Jesse chews on the end of his cigar, “Yeah. M’ not one for fancy shit.”

Amelie laughs, “Be lucky I own my own business Jesse. I’ll text you the address to one of my shops close to you. They’ll be expecting you. You get one suit on the house, pick wisely.” Before Jesse can speak, she continues. “On second thought, I’m just going to pick you up. You have terrible taste.” 

Jesse goes to snort but she’s already hung up. He takes a long drag from his cigar, lets the smoke curl around his tongue before he exhales. It swirls in the air, seeps into his closet. He takes one last look at the black box at the bottom before he closes it. 

With Amelie’s help, Jesse picks out a very nice sleek black suit. Amelie says it compliments his features, but Jesse just feels stuffy. He plays with the tie when they get in the car, tries to loosen it but Amelie smacks his hand. He misses his hat.

She drops him off at the apartment entrance just in time for him to get back to his room before he hears a knock on the door. He sucks in a breath, anxiety thumping in his chest. Jesse hasn’t dated in  _ years _ . And he especially hasn’t been anywhere where the meals were more than his electric bill. 

He lets out a breath and reaches for a cigar. He doesn’t light it, not sure if Hanzo will be okay with it. He just holds it as he opens the door. 

-

At first, Hanzo doesn’t register that Jesse has just greeted him. He’s staring at Jesse’s outfit, at how the sleek black suit conforms around his body. He swallows hard, eyes trailing back up to Jesse’s face. He has a smug smile on his lips and is leaning against the doorway. “If you’re just content with starin’, I can invite ya in.”

Hanzo snorts and straightens his tie. “You clean up nicely.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Jesse’s fiddling with something in his pocket and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “Ah, sorry.” He notices Hanzo staring and pulls it out. “Bad habit.”

Hanzo quirks a brow, “You smoke?”

Jesse nods, “Cigar’s mostly.”

Hanzo reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a thin metal case. “That means I don’t have to hide these anymore.” 

He watches the light in Jesse’s eye as he lights up a cigarette. Jesse joins him, the two smells mixing together. He now understands where Jesse gets that earthy smell about him. He might just have to ask him for a taste of that cigar. “Shall we?” 

When they arrive at the restaurant, a valet takes the car for them. Hanzo watches Jesse as he looks around the establishment, eyes glinting over various things. A waiter takes them to a table in the back, the table Hanzo always reserves for himself. 

It’s weird having someone else accompany him.

“Han,” Hanzo looks over his menu at Jesse, who looks utterly confused, “There ain’t no prices on this menu.” 

Hanzo chuckles, “Just order whatever you want Jesse.”

He watches Jesse chew on his lip as he glances over the menu. He’s leaned back, completely relaxed as he decides what to order. Hanzo takes this moment to admire more of Jesse’s suit and just how well he fills it out. It’s sleek, black, and is doing things to Hanzo that cause him to cross his legs. 

Jesse seems to notice, eyes focusing on his face. “You alright there Darlin’?”

Hanzo notices far too late that Jesse is perceptive. He notices little things, things most people wouldn’t. He wonders briefly what Jesse did in the army. “Have you decided what to order?”

Changing the subject seems to work, “Thinkin’ bout this steak. Never been here and steak seems like the safe choice.”

“The steak is excellent.”

They both order steak. Jesse orders his with garlic mashed potatoes, because those sounded good. Hanzo gets a side of roasted potatoes with his meal. He orders a nice red wine to go with the meal and the waiter brings it out to them. 

“So,” Hanzo says as the waiter pours them each a cup, “tell me about yourself.”

Jesse snorts and takes a drink, “What would you like to know?”

“Whatever you are comfortable with telling me.”

Jesse seems to think about this, eyes focusing on the wine in his glass. “Grew up in New Mexico with my Ma. Pa wasn’t around, don’t know who he was. I got in with a bad crowd, did things I’m not proud of. Was in a gang, wasn’t there when my Ma died.” 

“Got busted by the feds when I was eighteen and they decided to keep me. My boss, was a real nice guy, saw the good in me when I didn’ see any.” He takes another drink, Hanzo doesn’t touch his. “That’s where I spent most of my life until five years ago. Mission went bad, was too close to an explosion, lost m’arm. Moved here after the recovery period and been tryin’ to make ends meet ever since.” 

Hanzo takes a sip of wine. “Where’s all the culinary experience come in to play?” 

Jesse smiles at that, “Boss wanted me to get a degree in somethin’ and I really liked cookin’ for the team. Baking was a plus. Didn’ realize I was so good with sweets.” 

“You are good with more than sweets.” Hanzo says as he takes a drink and watches the way Jesse’s lips quirk into a smirk.

“You haven’ seen nothin’ darlin’.” 

Hanzo goes to retort, only for there food to arrive at the table. They sit in relative silence as they eat. Hanzo listens for sounds of acknowledgement from Jesse, and gets them when he groans around a bite of steak. He mumbles something about perfection and asking the chef for his secrets. 

They talk about hobbies, favorite movies and things of the like. Jesse is a romantic, likes movies that make you cry. Hanzo finds Jesse likes to spend his days off at home, on the couch with a good cup of coffee and a good book. It surprises him a little, how alike he and Jesse really are. 

His laughter is infectious and Hanzo finds himself chuckling at all of his jokes. As far as dates go, Hanzo wishes this would have been his first. But it is a good memory. He finds himself smiling over a glass of wine and realizing how much he likes Jesse’s company. He could get used to this, especially if Jesse lets him. 


	7. Dessert

Jesse isn’t sure what he expected when Hanzo walked him up to his door. Awkward silence was definitely not it. 

The night had been amazing. Good food and even better company was always something Jesse enjoyed. He enjoyed it even more because it was Hanzo. He’d found he liked him,  _ alot _ and wanted this to continue. 

“So,” Jesse says, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, “tonights been real great.” He turns and finds Hanzo staring up at him, hands resting inside his pockets. “I don’ wanna end it here.” 

Hanzo’s lips quirk into a smile, “Then don’t let it.” 

That’s all Jesse needs as his hands go to Hanzo’s hips. He pulls him into a much needed kiss, Hanzo’s mouth parting easily for him. He tastes of red wine and expensive cigarettes. Jesse finds it intoxicating. 

Hanzo winds his hands into Jesse’s hair, a small gasp escaping him as Jesse cups his ass. It’s plush, fills his hands and is absolutely perfect. He’s been staring at it in this expensive suit all night and now Jesse finally gets to grab it. He lifts him enough to turn him around, Hanzo’s back hitting the door with a rather loud thud. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo breaths out, “the door.” 

Jesse hums against his lips, “What if I wanted to fuck you right here?” He nips at Hanzo’s bottom lip, “Show you off to anyone who saw?” 

Hanzo shivers beneath him and Jesse chuckles, voice deep. He moves his attention to Hanzo’s neck as he grabs his keys. Jesse fumbles with them in the lock as he nibbles at Hanzo’s ear, sucks and bites at the lobe. “ _ Jesse _ .” 

Jesse gets the key in the lock and turns it. He grabs Hanzo’s ass again, lifts him against him as the door opens. He kicks it closed with his foot, not even bothering with the lock. He captures Hanzo’s lips against his own as he walks him back toward the bedroom. Hanzo whines against him and Jesse chuckles. He bites at his lips, fingers working against Hanzo’s belt. He wants nothing more than to strip this man bare. 

Hanzo lets out a gasp when Jesse lifts him and tosses him toward the bed. He bounces, eyes wide and chest heaving. Jesse loosens his tie and stares at him. “M’ gonna take you apart.” He doesn’t miss the way Hanzo’s breath hitches as he removes his tie and throws it the floor. 

He climbs onto the bed after him, hands instantly working against the buttons on Hanzo’s jacket. His lips ghost over Hanzo’s neck, travel up his chin to take his lips again. Hanzo fills his senses and all he wants is to feel him under him. Hanzo moans beneath him, hands moving up Jesse’s chest to grab at his jacket. Jesse chuckles against his lips, nips at his bottom lip. He licks into his mouth, runs his tongue across his teeth. 

He pulls Hanzo’s jacket from him and tosses it to the floor, then he works on his tie. He loosens it and pulls it from his shirt, feeling the silk material between his fingers before he drops it to the floor. “The things I want to do to you.” Jesse says against his lips, fingers pulling Hanzo’s shirt from his slacks. 

Hanzo squirms beneath him, fingers working to remove Jesse’s jacket. “Wanna keep you in this bed for days,” he works Hanzo’s shirt open, hands sliding up his chest, “keep you nice and prepared for me.” Hanzo moans beneath him as his thumbs brush against his nipples. 

He tugs on the barbells, twists them in his fingers. Hanzo preens under him, arching his back into the touch. “Could keep ya prepared at work,” he kisses down Hanzo’s chin to his neck, “take ya whenever I wanted to.” 

“ _ Jesse _ .” Hanzo moans out, hands finally pulling Jesse free of his jacket. “Do not tease me.”

Jesse chuckles, sliding free of his jacket and tossing it in the ever growing pile. “M’ not teasing sweetheart.” He moves a hand down Hanzo’s chest to his slacks, fingers teasing at his belt. “I mean every word I say.”

He tugs the belt from Hanzo’s slacks, tosses it to the ground. “Would ya like that?” He pops the button and pulls the zipper down. “Could keep a plug in your ass all the time.” Hanzo’s breath hitches and Jesse chuckles as he slides his slacks down to his thighs. “I think ya like that idea.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hanzo breathes out, swallowing hard at the look Jesse gives him. 

“Wanna test me darlin’?” Jesse hooks his fingers in the elastic band of Hanzo’s boxers and pulls them down. Hanzo’s cock sits half hard, head red and leaking. “I bet ya love to be filthy.” 

Jesse kisses his way down Hanzo’s chest, stopping to appreciate each nipple before moving lower. He places a kiss right above Hanzo’s leaking cock before he takes it in hand. “Could jerk you off at work in yer office,” he places a kiss to the tip, “shove that pretty tie in your mouth to keep you quiet.” 

Hanzo’s cock jerks in his hand and Jesse hums before taking it in his mouth. He swirls the pre around the tip with his tongue before taking it between his lips. Hanzo moans above him, fingers moving to tangle into Jesse’s hair. “Fuck,” he breathes out. 

Jesse brings Hanzo to full hardness with his tongue, loving the way it fits in his mouth. He fits perfectly, the tip just tickling his throat when he takes all of it in. Hanzo swears above him, hands tugging at his hair. He goes to buck, but strong hands hold him still. Jesse hums around him and pulls off with an obscene pop. 

He nips at Hanzo’s hip, leaves a mark as he works his pants the rest of the way off. He tosses them, along with his boxers, in the pile on the floor. “You are highly overdressed,” Hanzo breaths out. 

Jesse chuckles and leans back, working at the buttons on his shirt. He admires the man beneath him, watches Hanzo as he tosses his shirt to the floor. Jesse is pleased to find his black sheets frame Hanzo’s body perfectly and he can’t help but stare. He works at his buttons slowly, making sure to keep his gaze locked with Hanzo. 

His lips are kiss swollen, a small sheen of sweat forming on his temple. His lips are parted, only slightly, his tongue lolling out to lick at his lips. Jesse resists the urge to dive right back into them. There’s a flush over Hanzo’s skin and his cock is leaking pre where it rests against his stomach. In this moment, Jesse wonders if Hanzo realizes who is predator and prey. Hanzo is a powerful man and Jesse only wonders if he realizes he’s the  _ prey _ . 

-

Hanzo watches with the patience of a man who has all the time in the world as Jesse  _ slowly _ removes his shirt. He resists the urge to rip the shirt from his body, the suit looks expensive and he briefly wonders if someone loaned it to him. 

He sees the hunger in Jesse’s eyes. There’s lust in those brown eyes that’s devouring him and Hanzo isn’t sure he’s ready. He’s always been on the top, always been the perfect son. Hanzo Shimada is not a stupid man, he does everything for a reason. 

What reason does he have for this?

He’s lonely. 

When he sits here and stares up at Jesse, it all hits him far too hard. He has money, has friends, is running his own business. But he’s lonely. He wakes up most days alone, eats alone, sleeps alone. He stays at the office all night because there is nothing waiting for him at home. And here comes Jesse. 

He’s a force to be reckoned with. He’s brash, says what’s on his mind, and is exactly what Hanzo needs. Jesse is kind and sweet, his laughter is infectious. He keeps up with Hanzo, holds conversation and is reliable. Hanzo Shimada never relies on anyone. 

A gentle touch to his cheek brings him back to reality. “Watcha thinkin’ about darlin’?” 

Jesse is staring down at him, hands stilled on the last button. In the light provided by the room, he can see Jesse’s chest through the parts in the shirt. It’s all tanned skin, hair, and scars. He frowns, hands moving forward of their own accord. “Just that you are taking too long.” 

Jesse chuckles above him and slides the last button through the hole. He pulls his arms from the shirt sleeves and tosses it to the floor. Hanzo stares up at him, pulls his bottom lip into his mouth at the sight. He runs his fingers up Jesse’s chest, feels each scar before he reaches Jesse’s neck. 

He pulls him down for a kiss and moves his fingers to work at Jesse’s belt. It’s easier to remove than his other buckle, and it slides through the pant loops with ease. It thuds as it hits the floor but is soon forgotten as Hanzo works to open Jesse’s slacks. “In a hurry?” Jesse chuckles against his lips. 

Hanzo hums beneath him, works his hand into Jesse’s slacks and grips him over the fabric of his boxers. “I have been thinking about this cock since I had it in my mouth, Jesse. I suggest you hurry and fuck me already.” 

He feels the way Jesse’s breath hitches against his lips and smiles. “M’ gonna give it to you so good.” 

Jesse leans back and crawls off the bed. Hanzo whines at the loss of contact and Jesse chuckles. He watches as Jesse goes to the nightstand, grabs a bottle and tosses it next to Hanzo. He moves back to the foot of the bed and works off his slacks and boxers. He’s not fully hard, but Hanzo’s mouth waters at the sight anyway. 

He thinks about how it felt on his tongue, hot and heavy. How each piercing felt pressed against his tongue and he shivers. “That’s a nice response.” Hanzo shoots him a look but Jesse just chuckles. 

He crawls back over him, lips coming to his in a searing kiss. It’s hot, Jesse’s mouth taking whatever it wants and Hanzo moans into it. He reaches a hand down and takes Jesse’s cock in hand. It’s hard in this position, but he manages to feel each piercing, runs his fingers across each one. 

“Just imagine how they’re gonna feel inside ya.” Jesse whispers against his ear. He bites at his neck as he grabs the bottle of lube.

He sits up and Hanzo watches him pour a generous amount of lube into his hand. He smears it around in his fingers, heats it up before he nudges them against Hanzo’s entrance. He grabs his legs, lifts him to get a better view. 

Hanzo bites his lip as the first finger enters him. “Gonna open you up real nice,” Jesse kisses his thigh, “M’ treat you real nice darlin’.” He slowly works a second finger in, bites at Hanzo’s thigh, leaves a bruise. “Yer gonna be so full of me.” 

Hanzo whines, something low in his throat. “ _ Jesse _ .” 

Jesse quirks a brow and chuckles, “What is it darlin’?” 

“Hurry.” 

Jesse clicks his tongue, “Manners.” 

Hanzo whines again, hands going to fist in the sheets as Jesse starts to thrust his fingers inside him. “ _ Please. _ ” 

Jesse hums and gives his thigh a kiss, “That’s more like it. But baby, I don’t wanna hurt ya. Gotta make sure I do this right.” Hanzo goes to speak, but all of his words taper off into a loud moan as Jesse’s fingers hit his prostate. “Oh, look what I found.” 

He continues to thrust his fingers, making sure to hit that sweet spot inside Hanzo. Hanzo moans below him, body wanting to curl in on itself. “Jesse,” Hanzo moans out, biting his lip to prevent more obscene sounds from coming out, “ _ kuso _ .” 

Jesse hums above him and works a third finger inside. Hanzo feels the stretch, feels how he’s clenching against Jesse’s fingers. Their not nearly enough, he needs more. “ _ Please Jesse _ , please just fuck me.” Hanzo doesn’t miss the way Jesse’s breath stutters at that. 

“Ya think yer ready?” Hanzo nods and Jesse slowly removes his fingers. Hanzo whines at the loss. “Look at that, yer just beggin’ to be filled.” He watches Jesse pour more lube into his hand and coat his cock.

It seems as if time stops when Jesse lines himself up with Hanzo’s entrance. Hanzo holds his breath as the tip presses against him. “You ready?” He looks up at Jesse, see’s the concern in his eyes. After all of this and Jesse is making sure it’s okay, if any of this is okay. 

Hanzo swallows and nods. 

Everything floods back into him at once as Jesse presses forward. The stretch burns, but its a good burn, has Hanzo arching into it. He lets out an obscenely long moan as Jesse pushes into him. Jesse curses above him, hands gripping his hips like a vise as he sinks to the hilt. Hanzo feels every piercing as it enters him, mentally counting each one until Jesse is fully seated inside him. 

“Fuck,” Jesse breaths out, eyes flicking up to Hanzo’s face. “Oh baby, you look so good right now.” He raises a hand to Hanzo’s face, brushes a thumb over his lips. “M’ gonna fuck ya so good.” Hanzo only nods, not trusting his voice enough to speak. He feels so  _ full _ and a heat is pooling in his stomach.

-

Jesse curses as he pulls back and thrusts back inside. Hanzo preens below him, body going lax as he just takes it. Jesse leans over him to kiss him and Hanzo opens up for him. He likes the way Hanzo moans into his mouth as Jesse starts a steady rhythm. 

He grabs Hanzo’s hips, pulls out and snaps back in, feeling the way Hanzo’s body tenses below him. He lets out a moan, eyes glazing over and chest heaving. “Mm, did I just find what I think I did?” Hanzo shakes his head, pupils blown wide as Jesse stares at him. 

He pulls back and slams forward, watching the way Hanzo’s body melts against his. “Oh yes I did. You feel that piercing rubbing right against it?”

Jesse continues the same movement and licks his way into Hanzo’s mouth when he parts his lips. Hanzo moans into him, his arms moving to thread around Jesse’s shoulders. “ _ Jesse _ ,” Hanzo cries out at a particular hard thrust, “please do that again.” 

He hums against his mouth and thrusts hard against his prostate. Hanzo all but screams into his mouth, silenced only by Jesse’s lips. “That’s it,” Jesse kisses the corner of his mouth, “god your so tight.” 

Hanzo whines when Jesse pulls all the way back, only to come home in a hard thrust. Hanzo cries against him, buries his head into Jesse’s shoulder. “You close baby?” Hanzo nods against his shoulder and Jesse pulls him back for a kiss. “Lemme see that face when you come.” 

Jesse isn’t going to last much longer, he knows that. Hanzo is impossibly tight, his walls clenching around him and milking Jesse for everything he has. Hanzo’s fingers rake against his back and he only hopes they leave marks. A heat pools in his stomach, but he holds it back. 

“Common’ baby,” Jesse kisses him, licks at his lips. He pulls back his hips, “come for me.” He thrusts forward and Hanzo’s body tenses. He comes all over his stomach with a shout, muffled by Jesse’s mouth. 

Jesse’s hips stutter as he thrusts in again. Hanzo’s hole has become impossibly tight, clenching around him. “Jesse,” Hanzo breaths into his ear, voice sounding absolutely wrecked, “come inside me.” 

It only takes two more thrusts before he’s spilling inside Hanzo. “Fuck,” he groans out, hips stuttering against Hanzo’s. He braces his arms on the bed and frames Hanzo’s body, trying not to crush him as he all but collapses. “Yer not supposed to say shit like that.” 

Hanzo lets out a breathy chuckle beneath him and kisses his shoulder. “Sorry.” 

Jesse leans back, watching as his softening cock slips from Hanzo. “Fuck that’s a sight.” He watches as come leaks out from Hanzo’s hole. “Turn over for me baby.”

Hanzo complies and Jesse sighs contently at the sight before him. He hooks his thumbs into Hanzo’s hole and stretches it, watches the way it gapes. Jesse hums and moves forward, tongue sliding out to lape at Hanzo’s hole. 

“Jesse!” Hanzo groans beneath him, face moving to bury into a pillow. “Oh fuck.” 

Jesse chuckles and continues to lick his way into Hanzo’s ass. “If only we had a plug, could keep all of this in here.” He places a kiss to Hanzo’s right cheek. “Guess I just gotta clean ya up instead.” 

Hanzo moans below him, body squirming. He tries to move away, but Jesse’s strong hands on his hips hold him there. He shoves two fingers in beside his tongue and works to find Hanzo’s prostate. Hanzo’s body tenses below him, his moans becoming more lewd as he starts his assault. 

It doesn’t take long before Hanzo’s groaning through a second orgasm. This ones smaller, but still makes Hanzo’s body melt against the sheets. Jesse hums as he lets him go, pleased with his handy work. “Told ya I was gonna make you fall apart.” 

Hanzo raises a hand as if to make a retort, but it just falls against the bed. Jesse chuckles and rolls off the bed to head to the bathroom. He grabs a washcloth and warms it before returning to the bed. Hanzo’s eyes are closed, a very pleased expression on his face. He whines when Jesse moves to clean him, trying to shy away from the touches. 

When he’s satisfied that Hanzo is clean, he goes to clean himself and returns to the room. Hanzo’s found his way under the covers, eyes half open and staring at Jesse. He mumbles something in japanese when Jesse finally slides into bed with and pulls him close. 

Jesse wraps Hanzo in his arms and wonders if he’ll ever have to let him go. 

He hopes not.


	8. Sundae

When Hanzo wakes, there’s a panic in his chest. At first, he’s not sure where he is. He remembers his apartment walls being blue, not a cream color. He stirs, tries to move only for an arm to pull him back into bed. 

“Few more minutes,” Jesse mumbles behind him and nuzzles his face into Hanzo’s hair. 

He lets out a sigh of relief and settles back into the sheets. “What time is it?”

He feels Jesse shrug, “Alarm clocks on your side.” He finds the clock and blinks a few times to get his eyes to focus. It’s almost noon. 

“I’ve never slept this long,” Hanzo admits, “Is this what it’s like to have a day off?”

Jesse chuckles behind him, “Sure is darlin’.” He pulls Hanzo closer against his chest and sighs into the crook of his neck. “M’ just gonna keep you here forever.” 

Hanzo isn’t opposed to that idea. 

Until the shrill sound of his phone going off has him groaning. 

“Ignore it.” Jesse says and Hanzo can feel how reluctant he is to let him go. 

Hanzo sighs. “It could be Genji.” Jesse grumbles and frees him from the bed. It’s three more rings to find where his phone is discarded. “Hello?”

“Anija! I’m at your apartment and have been knocking on the door for what feels like forever. Get out of bed!” 

Hanzo runs a hand over his face. “Genji, I’m not at home.”

Genji gasps, “ _ What _ ?” 

Hanzo lets out a cough, “I went out on a date last night.”

Genji gasps again, “ _ No way! _ With who? No, let me guess. Was it McCree? It was McCree.”

Hanzo groans, “I do not see what it matters. What are you doing at my apartment?” 

“I brought ideas for this week's dessert.” Hanzo swallows. “ _ You forgot! _ Anija, I think I like the new you.” 

“Nothing is new Genji. Can you just slide them under the door or put them in my mailbox?” 

Genji tsks, “Nope. Where’s McCree live, I’ll just stop by.” Jesse lets out a chuckle behind him and shifts off of the bed. Hanzo’s eyes drag across his body and he swallows hard. “Hanzooooo, hello.”

“Oh, right.” He pulls the phone away and covers the ear piece. “Genji wants to drop off this weeks dessert ideas, is that okay?”

Jesse grabs his boxers off the floor and slips them on. “Don’t see why not. We can even cook em here, or your place or the shop.” 

“Fine, he’s on the 10th floor, apartment 86.” 

“He’s in the same complex! The plot thickens!”

“Genji the plot does not-.”

Genji snorts, “Shhh, Anija. Let me have my fun. Wait until I tell Angela!” Hanzo goes to retort but there’s a click and than silence. 

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Why don’t you get in the shower and I’ll greet Genji when he gets here.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Jesse nods and heads to his closet. “I’ll let ya borrow some clothes, m’ sure yer gonna look mighty fine in them. I’ll leave em in the bathroom for you.” 

Jesse’s bathroom is smaller than his own, but it has a different charm to it. Jesse keeps it neat, has things in certain places and Hanzo catches himself smiling at them.  _ The little things. _ The warm water feels nice against his skin and he lets out a groan. 

He’s sore, his muscles aching from last night. Jesse really had  _ taken him apart. _ His dick twitches at the thought and he pushes the thought away. He has work to do today and has no time for frivolous acts. 

Hanzo’s not sure how long he spends in the shower before the door opens. “Genji stopped by, told me to tell you congrats.” Hanzo groans and Jesse laughs. “Mind if I join ya?”

“Of course not.” 

All too suddenly is Jesse crowding him against the shower wall. “Lemme wash your hair.” Hanzo nods and turns to face away from Jesse. 

He hasn’t had his hair washed for him in years, but Jesse’s fingers feel like heaven against his scalp. He groans as Jesse massages the skin and works the shampoo into his hair. “M’ surprised it isn’t longer since you like this so much.”

“It was.” Hanzo shakes away the memory. “I cut it when I left the clan.” 

Jesse hums behind him, “I think you should grow it out.” There isn’t any reason why he  _ can’t _ grow it back out. He’s just chosen not to. He can’t hide the fact that he misses it. 

“Maybe I will.” Jesse turns Hanzo and tips his head back into the stream to wash the soap out.

“So,” he begins, fingers working through Hanzo’s hair, “what do we call this?”

Hanzo stills for a moment and waits for Jesse to finish with his hair. When he’s done, he looks up at him, searches Jesse’s face for any emotion. “What do you want to call it Jesse?”

Jesse grabs his hips and gives a soft squeeze. “I want you to be mine.” 

Hanzo isn’t exactly sure what he expected Jesse to say. Maybe he expected him to say nothing, to let this form into awkward silence. But no, he’s been the straight-forward brash person he is and now Hanzo’s standing here flustered. Is it okay to date someone you just met?

He searches Jesse face for an answer, but Jesse can’t answer this for him. 

Hanzo does something he’s only done once. He lets his heart decide for him. 

He wraps his arms around Jesse’s shoulder and raises on his toes for a kiss. Jesse meets him halfway, brings their lips together. It’s sweet, exactly what Hanzo needs. “Than I am yours.”

-

Genji wants them to make different colored macarons for this weeks special. Jesse’s never heard of them and is glad that Hanzo has. He makes the first batch and makes sure Jesse is listening to the instructions. 

Jesse’s only half listening. 

Hanzo didn’t feel like going into the store today, so they stay in Jesse’s apartment. Jesse currently finds himself leaning over his small island countertop, eyes on Hanzo’s outfit. He’s wearing one of Jesse’s blue flannels, which is slightly too big on him and a pair of Jesse’s sweats. Jesse finds that he  _ really _ likes when Hanzo wears his clothes. He makes a mental note to accidentally catch Hanzo’s closet on fire. 

“Jesse,” his head snaps up to Hanzo’s face and he sees the frown on his lips, “are you listening?”

He smiles, “Of course.” 

Hanzo rolls his eyes, “What are you thinking about?”

“How good ya look in my clothes.” Jesse doesn’t miss the blush that sneaks up Hanzo’s neck. “Wish ya didn’t have to cook, because darlin’, I just want to take you apart again.”

Hanzo looks over at him and Jesse sees’ so much in his eyes. “I have to make sure these are done right.” 

Jesse chuckles and moves around the counter. “I know, so let's get to work.” 

The first batch comes out perfect. Various colors of macarons now sit on Jesse’s countertop, just waiting to be filled. Hanzo had assured him they needed to let them cool. He can’t help but let his eyes linger on Hanzo while he cleans the countertop. 

Hanzo’s leaning over the sink, humming to a tune Jesse’s never heard. His hands are working at a bowl, trying to scrub it clean. Jesse’s never been a subtle man. It’s hard for him to hide how he feels. 

He’s not surprised by the small gasp Hanzo lets out as he comes up behind him. Jesse places his hands on Hanzo’s hips and pulls him back against him. “Jesse.” Hanzo’s voice sounds like he’s trying to protest., but there’s a hint of a whine. “I am busy.” 

Jesse hums and moves his head to mouth at Hanzo’s neck. “M’, I can see that.” He presses a kiss behind Hanzo’s ear and runs his tongue down to his throat. 

Hanzo lets out a shaky breath and tilts his head back. “Jesse we have to-.”

“They’re coolin’.” Jesse moves his flesh hand into Hanzo’s shirt and hikes it up so he can thumb at his nipple. “We got time.” Hanzo lets out a groan as Jesse grinds his cock into the cleft of his ass. “That’s it darlin’, just relax.” 

Hanzo does relax, body melting back into Jesse’s. He rests his head back on Jesse’s shoulder and lets his eyes flutter closed. His heads reach out blindly, looking for a rag to dry his wet hands. Jesse hands it to him. 

“Imagine me doin’ this at work,” Jesse whispers into his ear, “bend you over that table after work.” He bites the lobe and Hanzo shivers. “Or I could do it durin’ the day. Fill you up the night before and put a pretty plug in your ass.” 

Jesse’s hand moves down the valley of Hanzo’s chest, through the hair above his waistband and down into his sweats. Hanzo’s already half hard, head leaking pre against his boxers. “I bet ya like that. Have to work with my come in ya.” He gives Hanzo’s cock a lazy stroke. “I could have ya whenever I want.” 

Hanzo moans, “ _ Jesse _ .”

Jesse hums against his neck, “Yes baby?” 

“These thoughts are  _ filthy _ .” Jesse would think his dirty talk was a little much if Hanzo’s cock didn’t twitch in his hand at every idea. 

He just chuckles, “Want me to stop?”

Hanzo’s breath hitches as Jesse’s hand stills, “No! I mean-the macarons-.”

“Just means we have to hurry.” Hanzo gasps as Jesse turns him around and lifts him. “Let's take this party to the couch.”

Before Hanzo can say anything, Jesse captures his lips. Hanzo opens easily for him, tongue moving to meet his own. He lets out a moan that vibrates right into Jesse’s soul. Jesse sighs into the kiss and devours all of his sounds. 

He plops down on the couch and seats Hanzo right on top of him. He knows Hanzo will throw a fit if they forget about the macarons, so he can’t do anything  _ too _ strenuous. “Why don’t ya get that pretty cock outta those sweats for me?”

Hanzo bites his lip and nods, hands working to lower his sweats off his hips. Jesse works at his own pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. With Hanzo on top of him, it’s a little hard to maneuver his cock out of his jeans, but he manages. 

He’s already half hard and leaking, “Jerk yourself for me.” Hanzo sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and groans low in his throat as he takes himself in hand. 

Jesse does the same, eyes not leaving Hanzo’s face as he strokes himself. He wants to groan at the sight, but decides against it. He strokes himself in time with Hanzo, waiting until he’s fully hard before he swats Hanzo’s hand out of the way. 

He grabs his ass and pulls him further into his lap. “Take em both in hand.” Hanzo does as told and Jesse almost chuckles as Hanzo tries to palm them both. 

His hands are smaller, fingers barely wrapping around them both. He might have complained if this wasn’t Hanzo and if the slide of his piercings against Hanzo’s dick didn’t feel so good, but it does. It feels  _ too _ good. He groans when Hanzo spits into his hand and does his best to lube them up. The slide against his cock causes that delicious ache in his stomach to build. 

“That’s it,” he breathes out and leans forward. The buttons on Hanzo’s shirt come undone easily and his fingers waste no time in pinching his nipples. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo moans out, bottom lip still between is teeth. 

“Ain’t you a sight,” Jesse says, running his tongue over a nipple, “god, I could keep you like this all the time.” He twists a barbell between his fingers and Hanzo arches into the touch. “Would ya like that? Let me play with ya whenever I want?”

Hanzo lets out a shaky breath and nods. Jesse grins and takes a nipple between his teeth. Hanzo’s hand stutters and grips them a little too hard, but the moan he lets out shows he doesn’t much mind the piercings catching against his cock. 

Jesse continues his attack on his chest, biting and licking his nipples until they’re red and swollen. He kisses bruises into his chest, laves his tongue across the skin. He grips Hanzo’s ass and rocks into Hanzo’s hand. 

He would think it embarrasing how fast he comes, but Hanzo’s right behind him. They come nearly at the same time, Jesse biting his teeth into the meat of Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo shudders against him, fingers fisting in his shirt. They come over each other's shirts, pants, cocks and Hanzo’s fingers. 

The macarons are absolutely delicious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never eaten or made macarons...


	9. Crumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter and the next chapter are going to focus on Jesse's PTSD. I want to state that I do not claim to understand or know how PTSD effect's people, I'm only going off of personal experiences.

Hanzo wakes the next morning to an empty bed and his phone chirping. Panic erupts into his chest until he realizes that,  _ of course I’m alone. _ He’d went home last time, figuring he can’t stay in Jesse’s apartment  _ every _ night. No matter how much he wanted to. 

He groans as he reads the clock, five minutes before his alarm is scheduled to go off. 

**From: Unknown Sender**

This is what happens when you don’t thank me for taking care of dead bodies for you. I wake you up before your alarm.

**To: Unknown Sender**

I should have you killed.

**From: Unknown Sender**

Who would give you all of this information,  _ pendejo _ ?

Hanzo frowns at the text message and sighs. 

**To: Unknown Sender**

Thank you.

**From: Unknown Sender**

That’s more like it! I’m still looking into the background of the guy who attacked you and will update you when I get information. Have a good day!

Hanzo finds himself staring at the ceiling when his alarm goes off. He hits the snooze button for the first time in his entire life and just stares at his ceiling fan. He doesn’t want to move. He wants to call Jesse and ask him to come join him in bed. He wants to sleep until noon. 

He sighs and stares at the clock. 

The only thing that gets him out of bed is the idea of seeing Jesse.

-

_ “Retreat!” Reyes shouts into his communicator. “Everyone, retreat now!” _

_ “McCree, hurry up!” An explosion sounds in the distance and the floor shakes. “We have to hurry before the second-.” _

_ The second explosion goes off right next to Jesse. He swears in that moment time stops. He can see Anthony’s face staring back at him, the panic in his eyes. He can see the explosion as it goes off, the way it tears right into Anthony’s body.  _

_ He screams, calls out for help, but there isn’t any. Jesse just stares, revolver falling from his fingers. The thud it makes when it hits the ground is too loud. His ears are ringing. Anthony’s body is gone, just a mess of gore at his feet.  _

_ He’s missing something, but he doesn’t know what. He feels light. His ears are ringing. Someone’s calling out for him.  _

_ He feels something wet seep into his tactical gear and looks to his left. His arms gone, a mess of bone and flesh.  _

_ There’s a ringing in his ears. Someone’s calling for him. Anthony’s dead.  _

_ If only he’d been faster. _

Jesse wakes covered in sweat and a scream in his throat. He clutches his arm and curls in on himself. 

_ It hurts. It hurts, it hurts. Ana, it hurts. _

A sob leaves his lips and he buries his face in the blankets. He thinks about calling Hanzo, but pushes the thought away. He can’t burden him with this. He can’t burden anyone. Jesse McCree will never be a burden. 

Never again. 

-

When Jesse shows up for work at 9:15, just like Hanzo asks of him on Mondays, Hanzo instantly knows something is wrong. Jesse smiles at him, kisses him good morning and grabs his apron. But Hanzo can see the dark circles under his eyes and the messy attire of his clothes. Jesse usually tucks his shirt into his jeans, but it’s loose, the button at the bottom not even done. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo touches his shoulder and Jesse turns to look at him, “is everything alright?”

Jesse just smiles, “Of course.” Something uneasy settles in his chest at that smile. He’s not sure whether or not he’s allowed to pry. If he’s allowed to ask what’s bothering him. Jesse would share if it was serious… right?

He puts the thought aside to instead start prep on today's special. Jesse helps him like nothing’s wrong and maybe nothing is.

“You know,” Hana says as she sits at a stool in the corner, enjoying her lunch, “we should make a website for the shop.” 

Hanzo quirks a brow, “A website?”

“That might be a good idea,” Lucio chimes in, “I had a buddy asking about this place, but I had nothing to show him because you guys don’t have a website.” 

Hanzo looks over to Jesse for some sort of input, but he’s busying himself with a batch of cookies. “Genji!”

Genji pokes his head around the corner, “You actually need me?”

Hanzo glares at him, “What do you think about a website for the shop?” 

Genji seems to ponder the thought for a moment, “It’d probably bring in more business to be honest. We could have the shop hours and a menu.” 

Hana clasps her hands together, “That settles it. Time to put my graphic design skills to work.” 

Hanzo doesn’t object, he’s seen her work before and is a little over excited that she wants to do it. “I’ll compensate you for your work.”

Hana shakes her head, “Nah. You turn a blind eye to all the food I sneak when I leave, so we’ll call it even.” 

Hanzo looks over at Jesse again and sees that smile on his face. He remembers himself, smiling like that for the clan, for the elders, for his father. Smiling away the pain, hiding behind a mask. He thinks about that smile all day. 

When he retreats to his office, it’s 5pm. He spends two hours working on paperwork and going over spreadsheets. 

“I’m headin’ home,” Jesse says at 7:15, poking his head into Hanzo’s office. 

“Ah, goodnight Jesse.” When Jesse turns to leave without another word, Hanzo’s chest tightens. “Jesse.” He calls out, standing up from his seat.

“Yeah boss?”  _ Boss _ . Hanzo tries not to act wounded by the term. Was he just being professional? 

“It’s nothing. Never mind.” Jesse waves him goodbye and Hanzo hears the back door close. 

He sinks back into his chair and stares at the blank computer screen. He’d already finished, prepared to ask Jesse if he wanted to go home together. Had he done something wrong? Did he say something? Do something? Was Jesse getting bored with him?

Panic wells up in his chest that he tries his best to push down. He’s probably overreacting. 

The rest of the week goes much the same. Jesse keeping distance, small kisses and touches here and there. Hana finishes the design for the website and requests photos of the shop. Lucio takes the pictures. One of Hanzo and Genji for the front page and a few of the inside. Hanzo makes up one of each dessert for Lucio to photograph. Hana sneaks them when he’s done. 

By Saturday, the website is up and running. Hana says she’ll monitor comments and questions, since she has the free time to do so. Anything out of her pay grade, she’ll send straight to Hanzo. It sets him at ease a little. Genji thinks it’ll bring in more business, so he plans to hire more help. It would be nice to have another baker so he could take an actual day off. 

Saturday night, he finds himself staring out at the city from his balcony. It’s chilly, but he can feel a storm coming and it calms the dragons inside him. Should he tell Jesse about the dragons? 

A ping from his phone sounds and he actually jumps at the sound. 

**From: Unknown Sender**

I need your help.  **[Video Attached. Open?]**

Hanzo quirks a brow, his informant has never needed help. He opens the file anyway. 

It’s a zoomed in shot of his apartment complex, but not his apartment. It’s a few stories down and Hanzo’s eyes widen as he realises just who’s apartment he’s looking at. 

Jesse’s pacing around his living room, clutching his arm. He looks distraught, yells something and throws the glass in his hand. 

**From: Unknown Sender**

I can’t tell you how I know McCree, but he needs you right now. No matter what he says, please stay with him tonight.

-

Jesse can feel the storm coming in his bones. It causes his arm to ache. His fingers feel like they’re on fire and they’re not even real. He lets out a shaky laugh and tries not to cry. 

The abrupt and sudden sound of someone knocking on his door startles him. He jumps and curses before moving to the door. “What in the sam hell-Oh, Hanzo.”

“Nice to see you too Jesse.” 

Jesse swallows hard as he stares down at Hanzo. He doesn’t look angry, but he doesn’t  _ not _ look angry either. “Somethin’ I can do for you?”  _ Why are you treating him like a stranger? _

“Could I come in please?”

Jesse steps aside, “Of course.” His metal fingers twitch as Hanzo walks inside and shuts the door. He wants to take his arm off and toss it in a dark corner. 

“Something’s wrong.” Jesse stills as Hanzo’s eyes linger on the broken glass he still hadn’t picked up. 

“Oh I just dropped it. Here I’ll-.”

“Why are you lying to me?” Hanzo’s eyes are on him, something sad settling in them. Jesse swallows.  _ Tell him. Tell him you need him. Tell him about the nightmares. Tell him about Ana. About Reyes. About Anthony. _

Jesse swallows again, his mouth suddenly very dry, “I’m not lyin’. I just-.”

“Jesse,” he can’t bring himself to make eye contact, “I am not very good at dating.” His head snaps back to Hanzo. He’s looking at the floor, hands clutched to his sides. “When I was in the clan, they had arranged a marriage for me. I’ve never had the chance to love, to  _ be _ with someone.” 

Hanzo looks back up at Jesse, “Please Jesse, if something is bothering you, tell me.” 

Jesse feels like breaking down. He feels like he’s falling apart. “I don’t-I can’t-.” He sucks in a breath and tries his best not to cry. “I don’t want to burden you.” 

The smile Hanzo gives him shatters any sort of wall he’d put up. “You can not burden me Jesse McCree.” He walks forward and brings his hands up to Jesse’s cheeks. The touch causes Jesse to let out a silent sob. “I am here for you.” 

Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo and sob’s. He buries his head in the crook of Hanzo’s shoulder and lets it all out. Hanzo rubs his back and leans into him. Jesse feels like he’s falling apart. Like he’s crumbling. 

But Hanzo’s here.


	10. Sunshine

_ Jesse leans against a wall, teeth chewing on the end of his cigar. Ana would give him hell if she knew he was smoking, but he really can’t help it. He’s nervous, the blood in his veins on fire. He watches quietly, right hand poised over Peacekeeper.  _

_ Anthony sits at the computer, fingers typing away. “Oi,” he calls in his communicator, “this looking like everything?” _

_ Sombra hums on the other end, “Yup. This is all the information I need.”  _

_ Missions rarely went perfect, especially if Jesse was on them. He found that he always managed to fuck  _ something _ up and was just waiting for it. When the computer screen flashes red and an alarm goes off, he tries not to chuckle to himself.  _

_ “Fuck,” Anthony says, pulling Sombar’s chip from the computer, “they found us, we need to go.”  _

_ “What the fuck just happened!?” Reyes barks into the communicator and Jesse winces. “Did you touch something Jesse?” _

_ “Wasn’t me this time boss.” He says with a sigh and lets out a puff of smoke.  _

_ Anthony grabs his things and shoves Jesse out the door. The white hallways are painted red with the alarms. “You guys need to move! Their setting off explosives!” Reyes shouts into the comms. “Retreat! Everyone retreat now!” _

_ “McCree, hurry up!” The first explosions sounds a ways off, but it still shakes the ground. Jesse stumbles, catches himself against the wall. “We need to hurry before the second-.” _

_ The ground beneath Anthony cracks and a fire erupts from it. Everything moves excruciatingly slow. He watches the explosion tear Anthony apart. He screams for help, screams for Jesse. But there’s nothing Jesse can do.  _

_ The floor below him collapses and he falls. Peacekeeper slips from his fingers, but it’s a second thought. Someone’s screaming into his coms, but the explosions blown his hearing. All he hears is a loud ringing. The last thing he sees before his head hits the pavement below, is Anthony’s torn up face.  _

_ When he wakes, it’s to a wetness seeping into his side. His head hurts and his ears are still ringing. He moves his right hand, feels around in the darkness and finds nothing. He’s probably in the basement.  _

_ He looks to his left and doesn’t see anything. He lifts his hand and searches for anything he can grab on to, only to realize his fingers aren’t moving. He reaches his right hand over to his left and feels nothing but a mess of blood and gore.  _

_ He stares up at the darkness and laughs. “This must be hell.” He figured he’d see his Ma here, maybe even his Pa.  _

_ It takes two days of slipping in and out of consciousness for Reyes to find him. He’s not even sure when he was found. He just remembers one minute being in darkness and the next in a hospital bed.  _

_ Ana had given it to him softly, told him his arm was gone. But they were working on a prosthetic. He doesn’t feel much pain, does not accurately remember the conversations he had while in that bed. He remembers the faces of the people who came to visit them. Dreams of Anthony.  _

_ When he gets the new arm, Reyes medically discharges him. It hurts more than it should, more than he lets on. But what use is he now? He jumps at the slightest sound and thunder scares him into a huddled up mess.  _

_ Ana recommends counseling. He refuses. After he receives his purple heart, he leaves. He never looks back. _

-

Hanzo stares for a moment as Jesse finishes telling him the exact events of what happened to him. “I uh,” he scratches the back of his neck, “got some bad PTSD now.” 

“Jesse have you contacted anyone since you’ve been in New York?” 

Jesse’s eyes turn away from him, “No.” 

Hanzo scoots closer to him on the couch and raises a hand to his cheek. It’s damp, fresh tears staining his cheeks. “I think you should.” Jesse stares down at Hanzo’s hand where it holds his in his lap. 

“I know,” he sighs, “but m’ scared.” 

Hanzo smiles, “We will do this one step at a time, okay?” 

Jesse raises his head to look at him, “You-yer gonna-.”

“I am not going anywhere Jesse.” A fresh wave of tears roll over Jesse’s cheeks and he pulls Hanzo close again. He can feel where Jesse's metal fingers twitch against his arm and he frowns. “If your arm hurts, take it off.”

Jesse nuzzles into his neck and let's out a sigh, “You don't mind?”

“Of course not. Let me help. Can I?” Jesse nods against him and Hanzo works his fingers over Jesse's arm. He finds the release button and presses it. 

Jesse's arm makes a hissing sound and his body shudders as the nerves disconnect. He releases a shaky breath and a sigh as Hanzo places his arm on the coffee table. “How does that feel?”

Jesse hums against his neck, “Better.”

“Do you mind if I…?” Jesse shakes his head and Hanzo works his fingers over Jesse's elbow.

There’s a synthetic sleeve over his elbow that Hanzo works to pull off. He can only imagine it’s made of nanites and wonders briefly what doctor worked on him. He works it off slowly, noticing the twitch in Jesse’s arm when the nanites release from his skin. 

What’s left of Jesse’s elbow is a mangled, scarred mess of skin. It doesn’t look pretty, but it doesn’t have to. Hanzo moves his fingers over it, feels the skin and the tension in the muscles. He brings Jesse’s arm closer to him and places a kiss to the stump. “You are beautiful.” He whispers and hears the sharp inhale of breath Jesse takes. “Do you take your arm off often?”

Jesse shakes his head. “No. Doctor said I probably should. She was workin’ on somethin’ more permanent before I left.” Hanzo works his fingers into Jesse's arm, massages the muscle. Jesse sighs above him.

“We should order dinner,” Hanzo says quietly, resting his head on Jesse's shoulder as he works at getting rid of the tension in his arm. 

“You like pizza?” 

“Of course.”

-

Jesse wakes to static on the TV and a weight on his side. He blinks, uses his right hand to rub at his eyes. Hanzo’s cuddled up against his left side, head resting on his shoulder. Jesse hums at the sight and pulls him closer. He glances at the clock on the wall, a little past midnight. He doesn’t have to work tomorrow and neither does Hanzo.

It should be an easy day, since Hanzo and Genji decided Tuesday to tone back on making a new dessert every week. The Macarons were such a hit that they’d decided to introduce a special flavor each week. It cuts Hanzo’s workload down and gives him a chance to actually enjoy his day off.  

Jesse reaches over and brushes a piece of hair out of Hanzo’s face. He runs his fingers over the curve of his jaw, rubs at Hanzo’s beard. Something in his chest swells and he feels like crying. 

“Mmm,” Hanzo stirs, eyes blinking and looking up at Jesse, “did I fall asleep?” 

Jesse blinks away his tears, “Yeah, so did I.” 

Hanzo moves beside him and stretches. He lets out a yawn and Jesse can’t help but stare. “Oh, it’s late.” 

Jesse wonders if Hanzo will leave and go back to his own apartment to sleep.  _ He’s probably had enough of me. _ “It is.”

Hanzo turns and looks at him, a smile on his lips. “We should probably head to bed.” He stands up and gathers up the dirty dishes. Jesse watches, dumbfounded, as Hanzo places them in the sink. “These can wait till tomorrow.”

“You want to stay?” Jesse lets it slip out and instantly regrets it. 

Hanzo looks back at Jesse, body turning toward him. “Do you… want me to leave?” 

Jesse shoots up from the couch, “No! Of course not.” He makes his way toward Hanzo, wraps his arm around his hips. “I’d keep ya here forever if I could.”

Hanzo hums at the thought, “I’d like to see you try.” 

Jesse leans down and captures Hanzo’s lip in a slow, tender kiss. Hanzo sighs into it, body relaxing against Jesse’s. “I love you.” Hanzo stills against him, eyes turning up to look into Jesses. He panics, “Hanzo-I mean-”

Hanzo silences him with a kiss. “I love you too Jesse.” 

Jesse holds Hanzo against him and just sighs into the crook of his neck. This is everything he’s ever wanted and more. He briefly thinks he doesn’t deserve it. Maybe he doesn’t. But he wants to enjoy it. He wants to think he deserves Hanzo. 

They make their way to bed. Jesse leaves his arm against the nightstand. He dreams of sunshine and blue dragons.


	11. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made today a double update, enjoy!

**From: Unknown Sender**

Here’s all the information on Mr. Toki, the guy who tried to kill you.  **[File Attached. Open?]**

Hanzo rubs at his temple with his thumb and sighs. There’s a headache forming at the front of his head and he does his best to will it away. This week has been a busy one. He’s hired more staff, since yes, the website brought more business. He’s considered purchasing a new building, give them more space, but he likes the convenience of this one. 

More staff means he’s allowed to take a day off, which he designates for Thursday. He spends it with Jesse, a small part of the day set aside for Jesse’s therapy. It wasn’t easy, but he’d convinced Jesse to see someone. The sessions seem to help, Jesse seems to be doing better, back to his old self. 

If the way he groped Hanzo in the morning was any way to tell. 

Hanzo spends most nights at Jesse’s, wondering if he should just ask Jesse to move in with him. Was that moving too fast? He glances at the calendar on his wall and sighs. It’s been two months. Already? 

He eyes the information his informant has sent him and briefly wonders why it took her so long. He doesn’t worry about it. 

Mr. Toki is a member of the Shimada clan, sent to kill one Hanzo Shimada. Along with the information on where he was staying and his exact orders, is a list of other Shimada-gumi currently in the states. It’s more than he would like. 

Would they try an all out attack? 

“Baby,” Hanzo snaps his head to see Jesse standing in the door to his office, “you look like yer about to keel over.” 

Hanzo chuckles, “If stress could kill me, they wouldn’t need assassin’s.” 

Jesse gives him a sad smile, “You finally get that information you were waiting for?” 

They’d had a conversation a week or so ago about boundaries and sharing secrets. Hanzo had told him everything about his informant and the people after him. Jesse hadn’t seemed fazed by it. He’d told Hanzo about his work with the government, saying he couldn’t tell him too much because  _ classified and all that black tape shit _ . Hanzo understood. 

“Yes, seems more Shimada-gumi are in New York.” Hanzo doesn’t notice Jesse move into his office as he stares back down at the file on his tablet. He also doesn’t hear the click of the lock. 

“You think they’ll attack the shop?” Jesse’s voice is closer, but he doesn’t look up. 

“No. Too many civilians. They’ll probably wait to get me or Genji alone.” Jesse moves to the side of his chair and grabs the sides to turn him. “Jesse what are-”

“You need to destress sweetheart.” Hanzo swallows as Jesse sinks to his knees in front of him. “Lemme take care of ya.” 

His eyes flick to the door, “But Jesse theres-”

“Just means you gotta be quiet.” Hanzo bites his lip on a whimper when Jesse’s hands move up his thighs. 

Hanzo’s been too busy to indulge himself in Jesse. With the shop, the Shimada-gumi and hiring new staff, he hasn’t had time to relax. He won’t admit to Jesse how fast his cock starts to fill in his pants. “A little eager.” Jesse notices anyway.

Jesse works his hands up Hanzo’s thighs, kneads at his flesh through his pants. Hanzo lets out a groan and relaxes back into the chair. “That’s it, just let me be good to ya.” Hanzo doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. He lets out a small nod and settles his hands on the arms of his chair. 

Jesse’s fingers move to Hanzo’s waistband, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. He pulls them down just enough for him to slide Hanzo’s cock out of his boxers. He’s already hard, head leaking pre onto the front of his slacks. “Already hard?” Jesse chuckles. 

He uses his thumb to spread the pre around the tip and against the slit. Hanzo chokes on a moan, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Jesse chuckles at him, hand moving to stroke him slowly. “Yer so pent up,” he says, breath ghosting over Hanzo’s cock as he leans forward, “bet yer gonna come lots.” He swirls his tongue around the tip, “Don’ worry, I’ll swallow it all.”

Hanzo has to bite his fist to hold back a moan as Jesse slowly takes the tip between his lips. His chest heaves and his fingers dig into the leather of his chair. “ _ Jesse _ .” 

-

Jesse hums around Hanzo’s cock, tongue pressed flat against the underside. He wouldn’t lie and say he’s not delighted at how  _ well _ Hanzo’s cock fits in his mouth. It’s perfect, just the right length to press against the back of his throat. 

Hanzo’s a right mess above him and he hasn't even gotten started yet. He suppresses a chuckle and starts a steady rhythm. Hanzo’s cock is leaking pre right into the back of his throat and he swallows around it. Hanzo jerks and covers his mouth to prevent a loud moan from escaping.

Jesse could just tell him that time got away from him and it’s actually 7:30. That they are the only two people in the building. But what’s the fun in that?

He moves painfully slow, ravishing Hanzo’s cock with his tongue and mouth. Hanzo squirms above him, all deep breaths and little moans. He moves his flesh hand down into Hanzo’s slacks and boxers to cup his balls. 

“ _ Jesse _ .” Hanzo moans and Jesse can feel the twitch his dick gives. Hanzo’s already close. It has been awhile, Jesse notes. 

Jesse lets Hanzo’s dick fall from his lips with a  _ pop _ and a string of spit still connecting them. He licks his lips and Hanzo whines. “You wanna fuck my mouth?” Hanzo’s sharp intake of breath is a yes. “Yeah, I bet ya do.” 

He brings his hands to Hanzo’s hips and helps him stand. He lets his head rest against Hanzo’s thigh and smirks. “You gotta tell me you do though darlin’.” 

Hanzo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and moans, “ _ Please. _ ”

“Please what darlin’?” Jesse starts to stroke Hanzo’s cock painfully slow. 

“ _ Please _ -please let me-” Hanzo cuts himself off and Jesse chuckles. It’s good enough. 

He wraps his lips around Hanzo’s cock again and places his hands on Hanzo’s hips. It takes a bit of coaxing, but Hanzo starts to slowly thrust. His fingers end up in Jesse’s hair, nails digging at his scalp. Jesse likes the pain and the sweet taste of Hanzo on his tongue. 

Each thrust he works more into Jesse’s mouth until the tip is pressing at the back of his throat. The tip slides back and Jesse swallows around it. Hanzo’s hold on his hair becomes impossibly tight and he curses in Japanese. It only takes two more thrusts before he’s spilling down Jesse’s throat. 

Hanzo removes a hand from Jesse’s hair to cover his mouth, teeth biting into his fingers. It’s muffled, but still loud and Jesse’s glad they’re alone. 

He makes sure to swallow everything and keeps Hanzo cock in his mouth until it slides out. “ _ Jesse. _ ” Hanzo says on a whine and urges Jesse to stand. 

If Hanzo minds his own taste in his mouth, he doesn’t say anything. In fact, he moans into Jesse’s mouth, tongue moving to capture the taste. He moves his hand down Jesse’s chest to palm him through his jeans. “Jesse,” he says again, voice already sounding wrecked, “fuck me.”

Jesse moves his hands to grab two handfuls of ass and lifts Hanzo ever so slightly. “As much as I wanna bend you over this pretty desk, we don’t got supplies.” The look Hanzo gives Jesse causes a wide grin to spread across his face. “You have lube in that desk dontcha?” 

Hanzo gives a small nod and Jesse turns him toward it. He bends Hanzo over the desk and pulls his slacks down just enough to bare Hanzo’s ass. “T-top right drawer,” Hanzo manages out between a whine as Jesse grabs his ass. 

Jesse reaches into the desk and finds a brand new bottle of lube buried between some papers. He chuckles and places the lube next to Hanzo’s head. He sits back in Hanzo’s chair and works at his belt. “Prepare yourself for me.” 

Hanzo lets out a small whine, but does as he’s told. “Can’t believe you want me to do all those filthy things to ya sweetheart.” He works his jeans open and pulls his cock out. “Now I really gotta invest in a plug for you.” 

Hanzo moans as he presses a slick finger against the tight rim of his ass. “Get ya a pretty blue one. Would you want it as big as me or smaller?” 

Jesse slowly strokes himself, a groan falling from his lips as he watches Hanzo open himself up. He has one finger in and slowly adds a second. His fingers aren’t as thick as Jesse’s and Jesse knows he’ll eventually have to help him out. But he’s not going to turn down a show. 

“I could fill ya up the night before with my come and plug you up real nice. Make you work with it in and fuck you whenever I wanted.” Hanzo whines at the thought, pressing a third finger into his entrance. 

Jesse hums at the sight and leans forward in the chair. He spreads the fingers on his metal hand out against Hanzo’s ass, and chuckles when Hanzo jumps. He knows the metal hand is cold, but that’s what makes it fun. 

He licks his lips as he brings his thumb to Hanzo’s rim, thumb slowly pressing in. “Do you want all of these things Hanzo?”

The breathy  _ yes _ that falls from Hanzo’s lips is a slur, but Jesse hears it. 

Once he’s nice and hard, Jesse moves his hand to Hanzo’s ass. He removes his thumb and uses his metal hand to grab the bottle of lube. “You ready for me baby?” 

Hanzo whines and nods, cheek pressed against his desk. Jesse stands, kicking the chair out his way as he moves to lean over Hanzo. He kisses his neck, nips at his shoulder. His flesh hand pulls Hanzo’s away from his rim and he whines when his fingers slip out. 

Jesse doesn’t leave him empty for long, pressing two of his thick fingers into Hanzo’s entrance. He hums at how Hanzo’s walls bare against him, try to suck his fingers in deeper. He adds more lube and a third finger, his fingers spread Hanzo open and he whines. 

Jesse places the lube on the table and leans over Hanzo again, fingers moving to undo his tie. “Baby, you gotta be quiet.” Hanzo whines again. 

“ _ Jesse _ . I-I can’t.” 

He chuckles and presses the tip of Hanzo’s tie against his mouth. “Then we just gotta gag you sweetheart.” 

It’s surprisingly easy to get Hanzo to open his mouth for the tie. Jesse presses it all in, hearing Hanzo muffle a whine when he presses a finger against his prostate. Jesse hums contently at the sight of Hanzo hunched over his desk, mouth gagged and body at his mercy. 

He removes his fingers when he’s satisfied with how stretched Hanzo is. Hanzo lets out a needy whine and Jesse gives a firm smack to his ass. Hanzo moans against the gag and goes limp against the desk. “I think ya liked that a little too much.”

Hanzo tries to shoot him a glare, but it doesn’t faze Jesse in the slightest. He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks his cock, taking a moment to stroke himself. Hanzo’s looking over his shoulder, an impossible hunger in his dark eyes as Jesse strokes himself. 

Jesse won’t admit how long he’s wanted to fuck Hanzo into this desk. 

His metal hand grabs Hanzo’s hip while his flesh hand lines the tip of his cock up with Hanzo’s entrance. The first press causes a groan to escape his lips and Hanzo preens at the stretch. He presses back against Jesse, urges him to give him more. 

Jesse slides home in one long thrust, his prince albert brushing right against Hanzo’s prostate. He whines, a loud moan seeping through the gag. His hands scramble to find purchase on anything. “God, you always feel so good.” Hanzo’s nails scratch against the wood of his desk. 

Jesse isn’t sure if it’s the position, where they’re at, or the idea behind all of this that has him already wanting to come. He takes a deep breath before starting a steady rhythm, hips slapping against Hanzo’s ass. 

He continues a relentless assault against Hanzo’s prostate until he’s sobbing into the gag, cock twitching as he spills all that’s left onto the floor below. He slumps against the desk, tears staining his cheeks. 

Jesse reaches a hand over to remove the gag, tossing it to the floor. He leans over Hanzo, kisses his shoulder as he continues to thrust into him. Hanzo whines and sobs quietly, facing turning to press into Jesse’s. 

It doesn’t take long until Jesse’s cursing, teeth baring against Hanzo’s shoulder as he comes. “Fuck,” he says, trying his best to not fall on top of Hanzo. 

“ _ Jesse _ .” Hanzo whines softly, eyes lidded as he lays against the desk. 

“I know, I know.” Jesse pulls his softening dick out slowly, a groan leaving his lips as he does so. He takes a look at Hanzo and just sighs. 

He loves this man with everything he has. 

-

Hanzo isn’t sure how they make it back to his apartment, but they do. He’s dazed, mind and body not wanting to come down from the high. Jesse runs him a bath and lets Hanzo soak in it. He remembers asking Jesse to join him, but he said he wanted to work on dinner. He remembers it’s Wednesday and they both have the day off tomorrow and he sighs. 

“Uh, Han,” Jesse’s standing in the doorway to Hanzo’s bathroom, apron around his waist, “what is  _ that _ ?”

“Hmm?” Hanzo opens his eyes and notices Udon staring back at him. “Oh.” Udon makes a purring sound and nuzzles against Hanzo’s cheek. “This is my dragon.”

Jesse huffs, “You act like that’s the most natural pet ever.” 

Hanzo chuckles, “I am sorry. I forgot to mention them.”

“ _ Them _ ?” Hanzo nods and Udon looks over at Jesse. 

“There is two. Though the other one has never shown herself to me.” Hanzo looks over at Jesse and his eyes go wide. “Oh.” 

Jesse’s staring at the blue ethereal dragon that has managed to curl itself around his neck. “So I’m guessing this ain’t natural.” 

Udon chirps and the other dragon chirps back. He looks over at Hanzo and chirps. “She’s chosen you.” 

“What does that mean?” Hanzo relaxes back into the tub. 

“I have two dragons, but this one, Udon-” he points to Udon “-is the only one to show herself to me. The other dragon waits until I’ve met my soulmate.” 

Jesse looks at him, a smile on his face. “Yer soulmate huh?” 

Hanzo nods and Jesse moves his flesh hand up to the dragon. “You may name her.”

“Why’d you name yours Udon?”

Hanzo chuckles, “Was my favorite food as a child.” 

Jesse runs his hand over the dragon's back, fingers feeling the fur. He moves to scratch her head, delighted when she starts to pur. “What about Soba? Y’know, to match yours.” Soba chirps at him and he smiles. “Soba it is. So, does she just stay with me?” 

“Udon hides inside my tattoo most of the time. Soba could perhaps reside inside your prosthetic?” Jesse hums at the idea and brings his left arm out. 

Soba scurries down it, sniffing at the metal. She lets out a low growl and barks. “Well that didn’t sound good.”

Hanzo moves to let the water out of the tub and grabs a towel. “It might be because you relate your arm to something negative.” 

Hanzo hums and moves out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He fiddles around in his closet for his quiver and finds an arrow. He breaks off the tip and searches for something to attach it to. “Watcha doin’?” 

Soba chirps from where she sits on Jesse’s shoulder. Hanzo looks around for anything and hums when he finds his box of spare bow strings. They’re made of hardlight and have a faint blue glow to them. He uses a string and loops it through the hole in the arrow head. “What about this?” 

He places it in Jesse’s hand and Jesse runs his fingers over it. “I can have this?”

“Of course.” Soba moves down his arm to inspect it and chirps. She sinks into it and it gives off a faint blue glow before fading. “I think she’s happy with it.” When Jesse attaches it around his neck, she reimurges to rest curl around his neck. “I would recommend getting a tattoo at some point, for a more permanent solution.”

Jesse chuckles as Soba rubs her face against his chin. “This is the strangest thing to ever happen to me,” he pulls Hanzo close, “But I love it.” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, throat a little tight, “will you move in with me?” 

The smile that forms on Jesse’s face melts his heart. “Really?” 

“Of course.” 

They decide to eat Udon noodles for dinner.


	12. Family

Jesse gets a tattoo of a red Camellia flower on his right forearm a week after getting Soba. “Camellia was my Ma’s name,” Jesse had said while Hanzo held his hand. The tattoo doesn’t hurt, just a sting and discomfort. It’s the weight of the tattoo that hurts. 

“I think she’d be proud of you,” Hanzo says with a smile and a squeeze to Jesse’s hand. 

Soba sits nicely inside the tattoo. When she’s inside, she changes the ink to blue. At first, having Soba around had been weird, an unfamiliarity, but now they’ve both grown used to it. Udon comes out more often and likes to curl around Hanzo’s neck while he does work. 

Hanzo, Genji and Jesse are the only ones who can see the dragon’s. Hanzo had told him it was a spiritual link, they only show themselves to people they trust immensely. Jesse comes to find Genji’s dragon is small, green, named Ramen and has a knack for getting in trouble. Ramen likes to steal sugar packets when he thinks no one is looking. 

Jesse keeps the arrow tip Hanzo gave him tied around his neck. The transition to Hanzo’s apartment was easy. Moving his things, cancelling his lease-which Hanzo paid for-changing his address, it had all come easy. It takes everything in him to take the black box from his closet and open it. 

Inside is his old combat gear, dog tags, and contact information for his unit. He pulls out the dog tags and seals the box, shoving it to the back of Hanzo’s closet. 

“I want you to have these.” He says later that night at dinner. Hanzo’s standing at the stove, cooking something that smells divine. 

He turns and eyes the dog tags hanging from Jesse’s hand. “Jesse… are you sure?” 

Jesse nods and Hanzo takes them, brushing his thumb over the engraved lettering. “I got a little piece of you and you get a piece of me.” 

Hanzo smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. “I will cherish it.”

Hanzo never takes it off. 

Life seems to be moving along in a way Jesse never thought was possible for himself. He has friends, a good job, a home and more importantly,  _ someone _ to go home to. His therapy is working and the nightmares have all but stopped. 

He can’t help the feeling at the back of his mind that it’s all about to get fucked up. 

The first storm to enter his life is Ana. 

It’s a slow Monday morning and Jesse’s humming along to whatever song Hana currently has playing. His hands are working at some dough, ready to add in the chocolate chips when Genji calls for him. 

“Jesse,” Genji calls from the doorway, “there’s someone here for you?”

Genji has a questioning look on his face and Jesse looks up from his work. “For me?” Genji nods. “Send them back?” Genji nods again. 

Jesse lowers his head back to the dough, working the chocolate chips into the batter. “You seem to be doing well.” His head shoots up and his breathing stills. Ana has a small smile on her face, hands tucked inside her coat. “You are a very hard man to find.” 

“I didn’ want to be found.” It comes out rushed and he frowns.  _ Y’know that’s a lie Jess. _

“Jesse,” Hanzo calls as he comes out of his office, “is everything alright?” 

Ana turns and smiles at him, “Ana Amari.” Hanzo’s eyes go wide. Jesse had told him everything. Told him about the people he’d left behind. Hanzo shakes her hand like a businessman. “This is a nice little shop.” 

Soba pokes her head out of Jesse’s shirt and nuzzles against his chin. She purrs softly, does her best to calm Jesse down. It works. He lets out a shaky breath and looks over at Hanzo. “Can you finish this order for me?”  

“Of course.” Hanzo goes to wash his hands and Jesse does the same. “If you need anything, I am here.” The smile on Hanzo’s face reassures him. He’s not alone. 

He kisses Hanzo’s forehead and points his thumb toward the back door. “We’ll talk outside.” 

The moment the door closes, Jesse lights a cigar. “You know those are bad for you.” He glances down at her. She doesn’t look much different expect the eye patch over her right eye. 

“What happened to you?” 

She just shrugs, “Lost a sniper battle. I’ve been discharged for a year now.” 

“You been lookin’ for me since then?” 

She shakes her head, “We’ve been looking since you left Jesse.”  _ We’ve. _

Jesse chews on the end of his cigar. “Are Reyes and Morrison here?” 

“No.” She looks up at him and smiles. “So tell me about him.” 

Jesse lets out a chuckles and stares at the sky. “He’s amazin. Gave me this job, got me outta a rough spot.” He looks at her and scratches the back of his neck. “I’m going to therapy.” 

“So you would not listen to me, but you listen to him?” She quips and laughs. “Then he must be a very good man.” 

“He really is.”

They stand in silence for awhile until Ana says, “I won’t ask why you left Jesse. When I lost my eye, I wanted to run away to. You were just more successful than I was.” She turns and looks at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “But you  _ cannot _ run away again. I have finally found you and you can’t leave again.” 

Jesse pulls her into a tight embrace. Ana sobs against him, arms wrapping tightly around him. “We are family Jesse.” 

The second storm is Reyes. 

Ana had told him how she’d found him, the shops website. She had contacts, could search anywhere for him. And although he had been careful, he hadn’t even given the shop’s website a second thought. Lucio had snapped a photo of him working on a pastry and it had went up on the website. 

If Ana had seen it, the others probably did to. 

She promises that she came alone and has no intentions of telling Reyes or Morrison. Jesse believes her. For the past week, she makes sure to come to the shop when it dies down. Always catches Jesse on his break and shares a cup of coffee with him. It’s nice, reminds Jesse of old times. 

Thursday after his appointment, Hanzo sends him home. He has to run over to the shop because an order has been misplaced and they are out of sugar packets. 

He feels the presence of someone in his home before he sees them. 

Reye’s is sitting on his couch, eyes focused on a book Hanzo left on the coffee table. 

“You break into apartments now?” Jesse says as he hangs his coat. 

Reyes shrugs, “When I need to.”

“Could have waited in the lobby.” Jesse removes his boots and sets them next to the door. 

“And risk you running?”

Jesse snorts, “I wouldn’ have ran.” 

“Could have fooled me.” Reyes sets the book down and stands. “I didn’t come here to fight.”

“Then what did you come here for?” It comes out angry and Jesse frowns. Is he angry? Why is he angry?

_ You threw me away. _

Reyes looks over at him and Jesse see’s the hurt in his eyes. “I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize for what? M’ the one that ran away.”

“I pushed you away.” Reyes scratches the back of his neck. “You know, when we found you, Jack wanted to throw you in jail. But I just couldn’t. I saw the life you’d had, how no one had ever given you a chance and I wanted to do that.” 

Jesse isn’t sure what to do. His arm itches, his fingers twitch. He wants Hanzo. 

“It was rough at first, not going to lie about that. But Ana worked miracles on you, turned you right around. I didn’t want to deploy you, you know?”

Jesse swallows hard. “You didn’t?”

Reyes shakes his head. “We got you when you were sixteen and you spent four years with us before they said I needed to do something more with you. I couldn’t keep you around. I thought about adopting you, but then I’d have to hand you off to someone else.” He scratches the back of his neck again. “I didn’t like that idea. So I added you to the team.”

Reyes swallows hard, “When that explosion went off… when the comms went dead. I searched for you for days. We found Anthony first and I thought it was you. It’s horrible, but I was  _ glad _ when the DNA came back it wasn’t you.”

“I found you down there in that hole and all I could think is that I put you there. You’d lost so much blood, Moira wasn’t even sure she could save you. But you… you pulled through.” Jesse can see the tears that threaten to pour from Gabriel’s eyes. He takes a step toward him and Gabriel takes in a deep breath. “I saw you in that hospital bed and decided I had to do whatever I could to protect you. I discharged you and didn’t even realize how that would make you feel. It pained me to visit you in the hospital room, so Ana went for me. I just couldn’t see you like that. See what I did to you.” 

“Gabe you didn’t-”

“But I did!” The tears spill over on his cheeks. Jesse McCree has never seen his commander cry. “I thought of you as my son, hell, even Jack thought about adopting you. And because I was selfish, you lost your arm.” 

Jesse swallows and moves over to Gabriel. He places a hand on his shoulder, not sure what else to do. Gabriel pulls him into a hug and Jesse takes in a deep breath. He can feel the tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. 

It grows silent and Jesse thinks of what to say, “I met a guy.” Is what comes out. 

“I know, Hanzo right?” Jesse pulls away to look at Gabe. 

“You know him?”

Gabe chuckles, “You honestly think I broke into your apartment?”

Jesse opens his mouth to speak and shuts it. 

_ “Genji has just texted me,” Hanzo frowns at his phone, “it appears this morning's shipment has been delayed and we are all out of sugar packets.” He turns to Jesse with a sigh. “Head home without me and I’ll join you for dinner.” _

Hanzo Shimada never messes up an order.  _ Never. _

“I had coffee with him yesterday. Ana arranged for us to meet.” Jesse does remember Hanzo waking up early, saying he needed to be at the shop first.

“M’ sorry for running,” Jesse says shakily. 

Gabriel chuckles and hugs him tighter. “As long as you don’t run anymore.” 

“I won’t.” Jesse says. “We’re a family.” 


	13. Shimadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this chapter super early in the morning because I have a busy day planned. Enjoy!

Hanzo stirs awake to a loud bang on the front door. He grumbles and rolls over, a yawn escaping his lips before a hand settles on his shoulder. “I’ll check it out.”

He hums and watches Jesse get up from the bed, eyes searching for his sweats. He finds them, tugs them on and heads out of the bedroom. Hanzo settles back against his pillow, eyes fluttering closed. 

“What in sam hell are you doing here!?” Hanzo bolts upright and grabs his robe. 

“Been a long time, Jessito.” Hanzo stumbles out of the living room and spots his informant standing in the doorway. She has a panicked look on her face. “Look, I’d love to catch up, but this is important.” 

“Is everyone from my past just going to show up? You got someone from deadlock hiding behind ya?” Jesse makes a show of looking behind her and she frowns. 

“It’s just me and like I said, this is important.  _ Really _ important.”

Hanzo clears his throat and Jesse whirls around to face him. “Could have told me  _ Olivia _ was your contact.” 

“Hanzo didn’t know my name and gross, no one calls me Olivia.” She pushes past Jesse and walks toward Hanzo. “Like I said, I have really important information and I need you to promise not to kill me before I show it to you.” 

It’s at that moment that Udon scurries up his arm. He barks and growls, paws digging into Hanzo’s shoulder.  _ Genji _ . 

Hanzo takes in a deep breath, “Something has happened to Genji.” 

Olivia takes a step back, “Yes. They had someone hack into the cameras. I didn’t even know anything had happened until they sent me this.” 

She pulls a tablet out of her bag and hands it to Hanzo. With shaky hands he presses play. The first thing that reassures him is that Genji looks unharmed. He’s chained to a chair, no visible wounds on his body. _Smart_ , he thinks as he watches the rest of it. 

He hyper focuses on Genji, watches to make sure he’s breathing. He can see Ramen in the video, panicked and snarling at anyone who tries to approach Genji. With Genji unconscious, he can’t use Ramen.

“You will trade yourself for Genji,” a voice behind the camera says, “Or we will kill him.” 

Hanzo knows what he must do, but Jesse will never let him. He bites at his lip as Jesse makes a few phone calls. All too soon, his apartment filled with Ana, Gabriel, Jack and someone named Reinhardt. Ana’s husband apparently. 

They talk strategy, what they can do. But Hanzo isn’t stupid. He’s never been a stupid. He knows exactly what he needs to do to save Genji. So when no one’s looking, he slips out through his bedroom window. 

-

Jesse chews on the end of his cigar, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“This is fucked,” he breathes out with a sigh, “going after his brother. What sick fucks.”

“We will figure this out,” Ana says, hand on his shoulder, “why don’t you go comfort Hanzo?”

Jesse nods and heads toward the bedroom, “Hanzo?” He calls out to an empty room. “Fuking hell!” He notices Hanzo’s robe thrown on the floor, closet open and clothes strewn about. He’d gotten dressed in a hurry. The bedroom window is open, a spring breeze causing the curtain to flutter. 

“What’s wrong?” Ana’s by his side. “Should have known he would have done this.” 

Jesse takes a long pull from his cigar, lets it curl around his tongue before he lets it out in a huff. “The dog tags,” he turns and heads toward Sombra, “he’s wearing my dog tags.” 

“There’s a note here!” Ana calls and rushes into the living room. 

_ Jesse,  _

_ I am sorry, but this is something I must do. It is my fault they are targeting Genji. _

_ They will want me to transfer all of my funds from my bank account. I need Sombra to spoof the transfer, make it look real. There is approximately a hundred million in my bank account. _

_ They will drop Genji off in some alley, use Soba to find him. Please. _

Jesse chokes, “He’s been sittin’ on a hundred million?” 

Sombra turns toward her computer, “When his father passed away, he left  _ everything _ to Hanzo. I don’t know if the man was stupid or he hoped Hanzo would run. The Shimada-gumi have been left with literally nothing these past few years.” She sighs. “Hanzo contacted me when they moved to New York. I was helping him keep an eye on Genji.” 

“Well,” Gabriel cuts in, “we have work to do.” 

Jesse goes into the bedroom and pulls the black box out of the closet. He opens it, fingers moving over the fabric of his old tactical gear. He hadn’t worn it since the explosion. But for Hanzo, he’d do anything. 

-

Hanzo wakes to a cold bucket of water being splashed in his face. He gags and coughs, eyes opening and body jerking against his restraints. He remembers heading to the meeting place, seeing Genji and then the world went black. 

His feet barely touch the floor and his hands hang above him. They couldn’t give him a chair, really?

“Finally awake,” someone comes out of the darkness and Hanzo frowns, “I did not actually think you would trade yourself for Genji. You’ve fallen very far Hanzo.” 

Hanzo snorts, “I have made my choices.” The man chuckles and Hanzo realizes it’s one of the elders, Takashi. “Ah, Takashi, how nice of you to grace me with your presence. I’m honored.” 

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” Someone approaches them and produces a phone. “You will call your hacker friend and have her transfer over everything you’ve stolen from us.” 

Hanzo laughs, “You mean what was  _ given _ to me.” 

Takashi snarls, “Your father made an  _ error _ in thinking you would behave.” 

“ _ You _ made an error in thinking I would kill my brother.” 

This earns him a slap to the face and Hanzo can taste blood in his mouth. He makes sure to spit it right on Takashi’s shoes. He snarls again and grabs Hanzo by the back of his hair and forces him to look at him. “I was just going to ask for the money and kill you quickly, but now you’ve tested my patience.” 

He lets Hanzo go with a rough shove, the back of his head crashing into the wall behind him. He curses and clenches his teeth. “You can torture me all you want.” 

Takashi laughs, “Torture you? No. I have different plans.” Hanzo’s shirt is suddenly ripped from his body by someone standing next to him. “I do not think that tattoo is enough to remind you of who you are.” 

Hanzo watches someone approach him with a branding iron. He starts to struggle against his restraints. “This will be a nice edition, no?”

Hanzo clenches his teeth to prevent his screams from escaping. It does not work.

-

Sombra’s phone rings at exactly two thirty and she instantly puts it on speaker. 

“Sombra,” it’s Hanzo. He sounds exhausted, his voice horse. Jesse tenses at the sound. “I need you to transfer all the funds in my account.” 

“Hanzo,” Jesse calls out and he hears a sigh leave Hanzo’s lips, “You still wearing my tags?”

“Of course.” He hears a shuffle and Hanzo grunts as the phone is pulled away. 

“Enough of this,” someone else speaks, “transfer the money before three into my account.” The phone goes dead and Genji lets out a shaky breath. 

“If only I’d been more careful.”

“This is not your fault,” Jesse reassures him, “we’re going to save him.” 

“Money’s been transferred. They’ll believe it’s real. I’ve also tracked the dog tags. Nice thinking on that one Jessito.” 

Jesse rubs at the back of his back. “M’ surprised y'all never used them to find me.”

Gabriel looks over at him and Jack laughs, “Honestly, thought you would have trashed them.”

Reinhardt claps a hand over Jesse’s shoulder. “Let’s go rescue Jesse’s boyfriend.” 

-

When Hanzo wakes again, it’s of his own accord. The room is dark, cold and empty. He can hear a conversation going on behind a closed door that he doesn’t have the energy to try and listen to. Udon curls around his neck and purrs, does his best to comfort him.

The ache in his shoulder is almost unbearable. He knew the Shimada were ruthless, but to brand him? What was even the point if they were just going to kill him?

He tests his strength against his bonds one last time before giving up. He lets his body sag and he hangs his head. He’s tired and wishes he could just curl up against Jesse. The dog tags against his chest are heavy, remind him of what he’s going to leave behind. 

Hanzo Shimada is finally happy and he’s going to die. The irony. 

He chuckles softly. Maybe if things hadn’t turned out this way, he would have married Jesse. If only. 

Udon chirps in his ear.  _ Soba. _ Hanzo frowns and turns his head to nuzzle against Udon. “I’m sorry.” 

The sudden explosion next to him takes out half the wall. He’s wide eyed when Jesse walks through the rubble. “Sorry m’late.” 

He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a sob. “ _ Jesse _ .” 

More people filter in after Jesse and Hanzo collapses against him when he breaks the chains holding him up. “I’m here,” Jesse says as he holds him tight, “I’m here.” 

Hanzo holds on to Jesse like he’s a life line. Like if he lets him go, he’ll disappear. He pulls away to look at Jesse’s face. “Genji-is Genji-”

“Anija!” Hanzo turns and Jesse lets him slip from his embrace to fall into his brothers arm. 

“Genji,” he sobs, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

Genji holds him tight, “It’s okay brother. Everything is going to be okay from here on out.” 

“Called in a few favors,” Jesse says, “and so did Gabe and Jack. Got the feds here. Yer Shimada pals are going away for life.” 

Hanzo’s knees go weak and Genji catches him. “Anija?”

Hanzo is tired, so very tired. But he’s in safe hands now, so he lets himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be uploaded Tuesday!


	14. Sugar and Spice

“And you are sure everything is going to be okay?”

Genji rolls his eyes for what seems like the hundredth time. Jesse holds back a chuckle. 

“Hanzo,  _ anija _ , yes. I can handle the shop. You’ve hired a new manager, whom you personally trained. Everything is going to be alright, I promise.”

Jesse watches the way Hanzo bites at his lip and scratches at his arm. “You are sure?”

Genji places his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and shoves him toward the terminal. “For the hundredth time, yes! Now go!” 

Hanzo lets out a frustrated sigh, but does head toward the terminal. “You,” Genji says, pointing a finger toward Jesse, “make sure he relaxes. If he comes home early I’ll cut your dick off.”

Jesse swallows hard and lets out a nervous laugh, “Will do!

Genji looks at him, something soft in his eyes. “Thank you Jesse, for doing this with him. I would go but Hanamura… does not hold pleasant memories for me.” 

Jesse places a hand on his shoulder, “Genji, can I be honest with you for a second?” Jesse peers behind him to see Hanzo already boarding the plane. “I uh-want to propose and I-”

“Oh my god!” Genji has the widest smile on his face. “Yes! Of course you have my permission.” 

Jesse rubs at the back of his neck, “Thanks. Wanted to be proper and all but yer dad is kinda… I should probably catch up before Han thinks I left him.”

Genji chuckles and gives him a small shove toward the terminal. “You make him happy Jesse. No one’s done that in a very long time. Take good care of him over there.” 

Jesse tips his hat in a nod and grabs his carry-on bag. 

It had been last minute, really, to ask Genji for Hanzo’s hand in marriage. He wanted to be proper, knew his Ma would cuss at him from the grave if he wasn’t. His heart had melted when Genji said yes and he had the dumbest grin on his face when he took his seat next to Hanzo. 

“Something good happen?” Hanzo questions, eyes scanning him for answers. 

Jesse just chuckles, “You got a really good brother.” 

Hanzo’s eyes soften and he smiles, “I really do.” 

-

Six months. It had been six months since Hanzo was taken, beaten and branded. Jesse remembers it like it was yesterday. Remembers the feel of Hanzo in his arms as he carried him to the ambulance. Remembers Genji sobbing behind him. 

Hanzo was okay, he was  _ always _ going to be okay. But it was in that moment that Jesse realized he never wanted to lose this man. Hanzo was rooted into him, was a part of his heart. He couldn’t- _ wouldn’t _ -lose him. 

It had been a grueling six months of Hanzo recovering from broken ribs and dealing with the feds. Gabriel had warned him that this might go south, that they want Hanzo and Genji.  _ Fortunately _ all incriminating information regarding Hanzo and Genji Shimada vanished. It was  as if it was never there. 

Olivia had the biggest smile on her face when they called and told them Hanzo was a free man. 

The brand was another thing entirely. It wasn’t ugly, which Hanzo had actually thanked them for. It was done well and had healed well. Angela had recommend a skin graph, said she’d perform the surgery herself, but Hanzo had shut her down.  _ No, _ he had said with a small smile,  _ this will be a reminder of my mistakes. _ It wasn’t awful to look at it, the coiling dragons on his shoulder. Hanzo had teased the idea of getting a tattoo over it, to match his arm. 

The biggest change was probably Hanzo himself. He’d let his hair grow out and now wore it in a small bun. He’d let Genji style it, let him shave an undercut into his head. At first, Hanzo had been mad, but he’d quickly warmed up to it the more Jesse ran his fingers over it. He liked playing with the undercut, liked the feel of it under his fingers. 

The second change was the piercings. The bridge piercing had been a simple thing but Jesse loved it all the same. Genji had thought it nice, that Hanzo was finally coming out of his shell.  _ “You did this Jesse. You’ve let Hanzo be himself.” _ Jesse had smiled and looked over at Hanzo,  _ “And in return, he saved me.” _

When they touched down in Hanamura, Hanzo had to shake Jesse awake. 

The air was chilly when they exited the plane and Jesse blew on his hands for warmth. “I told you it was cold here.” Jesse hadn’t listened. 

Hanzo was wearing a puffy blue jacket and Jesse came up behind him and snuck his hands into the pockets. “Yer so warm Han.” He sighed contently and Hanzo laughed. 

“Come, we need to look for our driver.” 

Their driver was an omnic named Suzami. She was nice, laughed when Jesse refused to let her but the bags in the car. “I can lift those you know,” she had said, “I’m probably stronger than you.”

Hanzo had snorted, “Be careful, you will hurt his pride.” 

Jesse had just scoffed and slammed the trunk shut. “I didn’t mean to offend,” Suzami said with a laugh, “Now are you heading straight to the castle?”

Hanzo nodded, “Yes. It was a long flight and I like to settle in.” 

Suzami had bowed before shutting their car door. “It is nice to have you back Mr. Shimada.” 

Jesse did his best to keep his jaw shut as they approached the castle. It was  _ huge _ , something out of a fairy tale. He was pulled out his thoughts as Hanzo took it his hand. It was then that he noticed the shake in Hanzo’s shoulders. “You okay darlin’?”

Hanzo nodded and let out a sigh, “I just… never thought I would get to come back here. It has been some time.” 

“M’ here if you need anything Han.” Jesse squeezed his hand for reassurance and Hanzo returned the gesture. 

He smiled at Jesse with soft eyes, “I love you Jesse.”

Jesse pulled him into a tight embrace, “I love you to Hanzo.”

The castle was quiet. Most of the inhabitants were now in prison, leaving the castle quiet and oddly peaceful. “It was always busy,” Hanzo had said, “people everywhere.” 

This was a stark contrast to what the castle was usually like. Suzami was the only driver left employed and only because she was Hanzo’s personal driver. He’d kept most of the servants, not having the heart to throw them out and he’d hired some caretakers. 

The plan was to turn it into a Onsen and leave it open to the public. “You sure you don’ wanna live there?” Jesse had said while they were packing. “My home is here,” is the reply he got. They would keep his room and Genji’s separate from the Onsen, leaving them available if the brothers ever wanted to visit. 

Hanzo’s room was large, damn near the size of their living room and Jesse tried not to gawk. He hadn’t grown up in luxury, rather the opposite. “Are you tired?” Hanzo said as he dropped his bags to the floor. 

“M’ a bit hungry,” Jesse moves to the bed and flops onto it, “but damn is this bed comfy.”

Hanzo chuckles above him, fingers ghosting over Jesse’s back. “I will have the servants bring us something.” He works his hands over Jesse’s back, kneads at the tension in his shoulders. “You worked overtime this week at the shop.”

Jesse hums, “Wanted to make sure those cakes were gonna be done before I left.”

It doesn’t take long for the servants to fix them a meal and Jesse’s passed out in bed soon after he finishes it. 

-

It takes Jesse exactly three days in their visit to propose. 

He had it all planned out. He’d been texting Genji, finding good restaurants in the area. With Genji’s help, he’d  _ finally _ picked one and made a reservation. Jesse wanted to do this right. Had the timing down and everything. He’d take Hanzo out to a nice dinner, with candle light and music, it was going to be perfect. 

Jesse had planned it all for tomorrow night. 

Tonight, Hanzo wanted to go to the festival in town. It was a local event, something special for Halloween. There was concession stands, arcade games and food vendors. “Holy shit,” Jesse had said with a mouth full of Takoyaki, “this is amazing.” 

Hanzo smiled up at him, “I’ll have to cook it for you back home.” Jesse held some out for Hanzo, delighted when he took a bite. “Reminds me of my childhood.” He said with a sigh. 

Jesse chuckled, “Yeah, we’ll definitely be making this back home. Bet Genji would like it to.”

“Speaking of Genji,” Hanzo peered around, looking for something, “ah, there it is.” 

Jesse followed closely behind him as Hanzo weaved his way through the crowd to a game stand. It was an archery game and had weird octopus animals as the prize. “You gettin’ him an octopus?”

“Patchamari,” Hanzo corrected, “Genji always loved these when we were kids.” The vendor gives him a smug look when he hands Hanzo the small bow and arrow.  _ Oh boy _ , Jesse thinks,  _ he’s in for a treat _ .

Of  ourse, Hanzo wins one and picks out the obnoxious green one. “It will match his hair.” Hanzo jokes and laughs. He pulls out his phone, snaps a quick photo and then tucks his prize under his arm. 

Jesse takes this moment to look over the man he’s in love with. Hanzo’s wearing a kimono, a blue one with gold dragons weaving around the wearer. His hair is down and to the side, pooling over his shoulder. He looks at Jesse and smiles. Jesse smiles back. 

“The fireworks are going to start soon.” Hanzo says a little too excitedly. “We should get a good spot.” 

They reach the hill just as the fireworks start to go off. Hanzo stills beside him, arm moving to interlock with Jesse’s. He leans against him and stares up at the lights. Jesse doesn’t look at the fireworks, all he sees is Hanzo. 

The lights dance in his eyes and he can’t look away. There’s a smile on Hanzo’s lips as he watches the fireworks and sighs contently. He leans into Jesse, rests his head against his shoulder. Jesse moves his hand to brush hair away from Hanzo’s face. 

Hanzo looks at him then and all Jesse can say is, “Marry me.”

His heart tightens as he watches Hanzo swallow, “Really?” 

Jesse nods, “Of course.” 

Tears form at the corners of Hanzo’s eyes, “Yes.” 

Jesse kisses him like it’s the first time.

 

_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read Sugar and Spice!  
> This is the first McHanzo fic I've written that I was able to finish and I am very happy with the outcome. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
